Tarifas incalculables
by kallenparms
Summary: La boda de Itachi trae nuevos problemas a Sasuke, él necesita presentar una pareja a su familia, el problema es que no tiene ninguna y su única solución es contratar los servicios de Naruto Namikaze, gigoló profesional. un poco OOC. Narusasu
1. Planteando el problema

**Notas del fic:** Hello, Meg, te dedico con mucho, mucho, cariño, con todo mi amors este fic, no es el que tenía planeado, pues sufrí de problemas técnicos, pero igual espero te guste.

Vuelvo con esta historia un poco basada en "El día de la boda" aunque aclaro que tendrá mucho de mi cosecha, ya algunos me conocerán y los que no, bienvenidos.

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (trama ligeramente basada en "El día de la boda")

**Resumen:** La vida de Sasuke era perfecta, hasta que se enteró de la boda de Itachi, su hermano mayor, lo que debía causarle alegría se convirtió en problema al tener que volver a su casa llevando consigo a la persona de la que estaba enamorado, y de la que tanto les habló a sus padres por teléfono ¿El problema? Pues el problema es que dicha persona no existe, en su vida no hay nadie especial y a tan pocas horas de arreglar el problema, la única solución que le queda es contratar a aquel gigoló que entrevistó en su programa de televisión y la tarifa no es nada barata, pues Naruto Namikaze s de los mas cotizados en su rubro.

XD

**Capitulo1: Planteando el problema**

Para él sentir como el sudor frio recorría su espalda no era nada agradable, la sensación que tenia era parecida a cuando tomas diez tasas de café muy cargadas, es decir, taquicardia combinada con nerviosismo.

¿Por qué su vida tenia que irse a la mierda en un momento como ese?

¿No podía su padre dejarlo ser feliz de una vez por todas?

No, por supuesto que no, sabía perfectamente que nunca podría cumplir con las expectativas de su progenitor, por mas que luchara y se esforzara, nunca sería suficiente para ese hombre, a pesar de graduarse como el mejor en ciencias de la comunicación y conseguir que la cadena para la que trabajaba le transfiriera a una de las mas importantes sucursales en EEUA.

Al aceptar creyó librarse del peso que su padre ponía intermitente sobre su espalda, estaba cansado de luchar para que su viejo le diera una palabra de aprobación y dejase de compararlo con su hermano mayor; Itachi, ¿Qué podía decir de su hermano? Nada malo, de hecho éste siempre le apoyó, le brindó confianza, cariño y se convirtió en la figura paterna que el propio Fugaku Uchiha jamás logró llenar.

Es por eso que le deseaba lo mejor a Itachi y estaba feliz; por una parte, por otra no podía mas que maldecir el que su hermano se fuera a casar. Ahora toda la familia tendría los ojos sobre su persona, preguntándole que si y mil cosas.

A sus veintiseis años de edad nunca se había preocupado por conseguir una pareja, podría parecer extraño, pero para él casi consideraba su condición como alguien asexual, nadie nunca le llamó la atención como para plantearse el compartir su espacio, su vida y afectos, y estaba feliz, pues mientras Itachi no se casara, sus padres no tendrían por que presionarlo a él con ese tipo de cosas.

Sin embargo su suerte se acababa ahora, su hermano se casaba dentro de una semana y la casa Uchiha estaría de fiesta, ya podía imaginarse todos los eventos que su madre planeó para ese momento.

¿Y cual era el problema con todo esto? Humm, no habría ninguno, si no fuera por que le había mentido a su madre y padre; para que estos no se preocuparan y no quisieran entrar en su vida y arruinarle la tranquilidad. Ah, por que él los conocía, sabía que si no se inventaba alguna relación, ellos intervendrían según ellos "por su bien" concertándole un compromiso con cualquier hijo de vecina asegurando que venia de las mejores familias y que era un excelente partido. Así que mejor no arriesgarse; se tomó la molestia de inventarse un amorío, cuatro años viviendo fuera y tratando de mantener a sus padres en su natal Tokio, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue asegurarles el haber conocido al amor de su vida, no ahondó mucho en detalles, sólo les escribía informándoles que era feliz, que su pareja le llenaba completamente y que mas enamorado no podía estar, que se estaban tomando su tiempo y que cuando las cosas se formalizaran, ellos serán los primeros en enterarse.

Y ahora, todos sus planes se venían abajo con la boda de su hermano, pues su madre al hablarle por teléfono e invitarlo a la boda, sugirió que estarían encantados de que llevara a su pareja y que la presentara a toda la familia ¿Qué momento sería mejor para llevar esto a cabo, sino este?

Se mesó los cabellos aturdido, sólo tenia dos días para conocer a una persona, enamorarse y ofrecerle conocer a sus padres ¿Qué si estaba loco? Por supuesto que lo estaba ¿Quién se prestaría para algo así? Habría que aceptarlo, nadie que estuviera en sus cabales, si después de tantos años no había conseguido a alguien digno ¿Qué le aseguraba que tendría tanta suerte como para hacerlo ahora?

No, si su vida estaba jodida, total y absolutamente jodida, no podía presentarse ante sus padres y decir ¿A que no saben que? Termine con mi pareja, ya no estabas funcionando, o entrar sinceramente y confesar: nunca tuve una pareja, todo fue una invención de mi parte.

¿Que podía hacer? El tiempo apremiaba y su trabajo no le permitía perderlo al buscar una pareja.

-Sasuke, cinco minutos para entrar al aire – escuchó que le avisaban tras la puerta de su camerino.

-En un momento estoy Ryosuke – contestó levantándose y alisando el traje que llevaba puesto.

Suspiró, debía tranquilizarse, el programa del cual era presentador estaba por dar inicio y ante todo él era muy profesional. Se miró unos segundos al espejo chequeando que todo estuviera en orden y llegó hasta el set de grabación, se sentó tras el panel y permitió que la maquillista le polveara un poco eliminado el brillo.

Esa noche tratarían el tema de "Gigolós: un estilo de vida" y como invitado especial tenían a uno de los mas famosos de la ciudad según fuentes fidedignas.

La entrevista sería respetando la confidenciabilidad del personaje, pues éste accedió a presentarse sólo de esa manera, es decir, su rostro no sería revelado en pantalla. A Sasuke le parecía un tanto estúpido ¿D e cuando acá a estos tipos les entraba la timidez? ¿No trabajaban vendiéndose? No cabía duda que la hipocresía existía.

Los cinco minutos pasaron y ya todo estaba preparado, la musiquilla de inicio sonó y el jefe de piso dio señal de que estaban al aire.

-Buenas noches publico televidente – saludó con una ligerísima sonrisa, a pesar de su carácter acartonado, su programa era de los mas vistos en aquel país – espero nos acompañen a lo largo del programa, esta noche como bien saben tenemos un invitado especial, él nos hablara sin tapujos sobre su trabajo, así que si tiene alguna pregunta, no duden en hablarnos, las operadoras les atenderán con gusto.

_**N&S**_

El programa terminó con relativa tranquilidad, los números mostraban que el rating había sido uno de los más altos en meses, la morbosidad de la gente daba mucho que desear y la cadena no tenía reparos en satisfacerles.

-Buen trabajo Sasuke – felicitó el director – ven, te presentare al señor Namikaze, estoy seguro que te agradará.

El presentador puso su mejor cara, no le interesaba conocer al tipo ese, pues no consideraba esa "profesión" como algo digno, pero tampoco podía rechazar la invitación de su jefe directo.

-Será un honor – contestó falsamente y siguió al hombre fuera del foro.

Caminaron por los pasillos y pararon frente a uno de los camerinos, donde tocaron esperando recibir respuesta.

-La puerta está abierta – contestaron desde dentro.

El director abrió y junto con Sasuke se internó en la habitación.

-Hola señor Namikaze, espero no importunarlo, quería presentarle a nuestro conductor estrella. – se adelantó el hombre.

Sasuke lo miraba todo con atención, nunca había estado en otro camerino que no fuera el suyo y aunque la situación le parecía por demás bizarra, sólo le quedaba comportarse con amabilidad.

El camarín no tenia nada fuera de lo común, era bastante espacioso, con un biombo oriental en una de las esquinas, donde el ocupante podía cambiarse de vestuario, una pequeña salita con dos sillones y un sofá, la mesilla estaba adornada con un gran arreglo de alcatraces blancos y un recipiente de cristal con frutas de cera muy vistosas, el invitado se encontraba sentado frente al tocador, uno con un espejo muy grande; al parecer trataba de deshacerse del maquillaje.

-Uff – bufó fastidiado – odio esto – comentó tallándose el rostro con una toallita húmeda, aun dándole la espalda a los recién llegados – no entiendo por que me pusieron este polvo, mi rostro ni siquiera apareció en pantalla – se quejó con un puchero que no fue visto por los otros. – Poco faltó para que me pusieran hasta mascará para pestañas.

El director rió disimuladamente antes de responder.

-Me disculpo, pero nuestras chicas son muy profesionales – habló bromeando – no podíamos arriesgarnos con tu imagen.

-Ya – fue el único comentario del invitado.

Terminó de restregar y se puso de pie para enfrentarles, al director ya lo conocía, por lo que no reparó en el, pero al toparse con la otra figura, tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no babear y evitar su cara de tonto, por su trabajo no era muy asiduo a ver televisión, y el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha le llegaba sólo de oídas, jamás pensó que esté fuera tan atractivo; lo detalló disimuladamente, de pies a cabeza, era un tipo de estatura media, rozando los 1.70 cm, figura atlética y bien proporcionada, enfundado en un traje de chaqueta de color gris que resaltaba su color de piel, con ese cabellos tan negro como sus ojos en un corte un tanto exótico según su punto de vista, era varonil, aunque con cara de niña, sonrió para sus adentro, una niña guapa.

El director notó el ambiente un tanto enrarecido, el silencio se hizo de pronto y no pudo evitar fijarse en que Sasuke y el Namikaze parecían estarse midiendo uno al otro.

-Nrnr- carraspeó sacándolos de su transe – Namikaze, él es Sasuke – señaló a su acompañante – Sasuke, el señor Naruto Namikaze.

-¿Namikaze? – preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad, no podía negar que ese tipo era realmente atractivo, rubio y de cuerpo delgado y fibroso, con rostro anguloso y ojos enormes de un azul casi imposible, piel morena un tanto irritada ahora, seguro por lo fuerte que se frotó para quitarse el maquillaje, una marca que llamaba por completo la atención eran aquellas tres líneas en cada mejilla, parecidas a delgados bigotes – creo haber escuchado ese apellido antes.

-Seguro que sí – respondió el rubio tendiendo la mano para estrechar la del pelinegro – tengo entendido que tus raíces son orientales, pues las mías también, mi familia es influyente en Japón, mi padre tiene varias fabricas textileras y mi abuelo es escritor, probablemente de ahí te suene mi apellido – acotó sonriendo.

Sasuke frunció el seño contrariado, por supuesto que le sonaba, su padre había invertido en la bolsa a favor de esas empresas, la pregunta era ¿Por qué una persona con ese tipo de contactos se dedicaba a algo así? ¿Qué necesidad tenia ese rubio de trabajar como gigoló?

El rubio sonrió al notar el semblante del Uchiha, la historia de su vida, probablemente el de ojos negros se preguntaba lo mismo que todos, si su familia era de las mas adineradas en Japón ¿Por qué el se convirtió en un parasito? Y aunque flojera le daba ya esa pregunta, estaba tan acostumbrado que ya contestaba por inercia.

-Vamos, no te cortes, pregunta lo que quieras – instó sinceramente.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de realizar las interrogaciones, pero el beep de un localizador le sacó de concentración.

-Es el mío – comentó el director, mientras sacaba su móvil y revisaba la pantalla – si me disculpan, me necesitan en el set ¿Sasuke, me harías el favor de acompañar a Namikaze mientras regreso?

-No hay problema.

-En un momento estoy con ustedes – se disculpó saliendo del camerino.

Naruto encogió los hombros en aceptación, se quedó unos segundos viendo hacia la puerta y luego volvió su vista hasta posarla en Sasuke.

-Bien, em, te ofrecería algo, pero sólo me dejaron esta botella de agua y esas frutas – señaló a la mesilla – pero creo que son de utilería, no creo que sean buenas para tu salud.

_"Tonto" _pensó Sasuke, pero no pudo negar que le causo un poco de gracia aquel comentario.

-No te preocupes, así estoy bien.

-De acuerdo, tomemos asiento ¿si te parece? – Sasuke asintió en silencio, siguiendo los movimientos del rubio frente a él.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, volviéndose pesado, Naruto palmeaba sus rodillas y hacia muecas extrañas con la boca, por alguna razón le costaba entablar conversación con el pelinegro, lo cual era realmente extraño, pues se supone que él era muy introvertido, su trabajo consistía en eso, seducir, endulzar y leer a su acompañante, para poder satisfacerlo plenamente, no sólo sexualmente, sino emocional y culturalmente; él consideraba su "profesión" casi como un arte, los recursos con los que debía contar eran mucho mas que un cuerpo trabajado y una cara bonita, estaba seguro que como psicólogo hubiera tenido demasiado éxito, pues muchas mujeres y hombre mas que un revolcón, buscaban compañía y alguien que les escuchara por un rato y en eso, él si se consideraba como el mejor, tanto así que su cartera de clientes era bastante extensa y selectiva, podía darse el lujo de rechazar o aceptar a personajes de las mas grandes esferas, desde políticos hasta estrellas de cine.

-… ¿Terminaras la pregunta que estabas por hacerme antes de que nos interrumpieran? – cuestionó sacando al su acompañante de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh? Sí, perdona si soy indiscreto pero, si tu familia es de las más poderosas en Japón ¿Qué haces tú desempeñándote en algo así?

-No te preocupes, la pregunta no me ofende en lo mas mínimo – tranquilizó con media sonrisa – fueron muchos factores los que me llevaron a emanciparme de la familia, no creo que te interese realmente que entre en detalles, sólo te diré que hubo desavenencias que no pudieron ser libradas, ahora no llevo una buena relación con ellos, casi hui del país y… - calló por unos segundos dudando en continuar – digamos que algunos conocidos me encaminaron a realizar esto, no esta tan mal ya que te acostumbras, no soy un degenerado, mi servicio de acompañante va mas allá del sexo.

-Si tu lo dices – musitó no muy convencido, no le interesaba mucho continuar con aquella platica, afortunadamente el director llegó en esos instantes, salvándolos de la incomodidad.

_**N&S**_

La charla duró muy poco luego de que los tres estuvieron juntos, el director extendió sus agradecimientos y como juego pidió alguna de las tarjetas del rubio, prometiendo recomendarlo con sus conocidos; Naruto no lo tomó a mal, sabía que aunque sonara a broma, algún beneficio le traería ese episodio en su vida.

Igual a Sasuke también se le ofreció una de aquellas tarjetas y éste la tomó no queriendo ser descortés, la guardó en su cartera y se despidió dejando atrás al director y al rubio.

_**N&S**_

Su rutina era sencilla, estudiar un poco los libretos, algunas juntas con los creativos; básicamente trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

Llegó hasta su departamento y se apresuró a meter la llave en la cerradura, desde fuera podía escuchar el timbre del teléfono, casi corrió aventando llaves y cartera en la mesilla cerca del comunicador, todo quedó despatarrado, pero su prioridad era alcanzar a contestar.

-Hola – respondió agitado, alcanzó a leer el número en el identificador y era claro que su madre sería.

-Hijo – saludó alegre la voz de mujer – creí que no me contestarías, después de todo es muy difícil comunicarse contigo – reclamó.

-Es el trabajo, madre.

-El trabajo – musitó fingiendo enojo – para ti siempre es mas importante el trabajo, es un milagro que aun conserves esa relación, seguro que tu pareja debe tener montón de cualidades, de otro modo no me explico como te tiene paciencia.

-Es que me quiere – contestó con la seguridad que da el mentir infinidad de veces –, y yo le quiero, es lógico que nos entendamos.

-Eso me hace muy feliz hijo, no sabes lo emocionado que estamos tu padre y yo al saber que pronto le traerás a casa, estamos orgullosos de tus logros, pero lo que mas deseamos es que formes una familia.

Sasuke tragó saliva al escuchar aquello, no quería decepcionarlos, no quería ver esa mirada en los ojos de su padre, aquella que le hacia sentir inferior, esa que le decía que nunca sería digno de ostentar el apellido Uchiha.

-Sí, también muero por que le conozcan, seguro que quedaran encantados, su sola sonrisa es cautivadora.

-Oh hijo, me agrada que estés siendo tan abierto, siempre me racionas la información, cuéntame mas para poder aguantar de aquí hasta la boda de tu hermano, dime ¿Cómo es, cual es su nombre? Me parece tan extraño que en este tiempo ni siquiera eso nos digas. – suplicó de manera casi lastimera.

-¿E-el nombre? – Preguntó nervioso - ¿Por qué quieres saber su nombre?

Una risilla se escucho por el auricular como respuesta – No seas tonto, es obvio que quiera saber su nombre, después de todo, formara parte de la familia muy pronto.

El pánico se reflejaba en el rostro de Sasuke, afortunadamente era una plática por teléfono, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría si tuviera a su madre enfrente. Creyó que nunca llegaría el momento de hacerle frente a esa mentira, no estaba preparado, a pesar de haber dicho que tenía una pareja, ni nombre le tenía al ente imaginario.

¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿Cómo respondía a los cuestionamientos de su madre?, revisó el apartamento en busca de cualquier idea que le llegara a la mente _"Betty Croker_" leyó en la barra desayunadora aquella caja de mezcla para panqueques _"no Sasuke no seas imbécil, no se creerá esa"_ se regaño mentalmente _"¿Jack Daniel´s?" _Barajó al observar hacia el pequeño bar _"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" _se regañó casi hiperventilando. Estaba a punto de contar la verdad, dándose por vencido, la presión estaba acabando con él, hasta que algo le hizo voltear a la mesilla donde su cartera quedó toda abierta, fue como una revelación, como si dios le dijera "Hijo si existo, date cuenta y como prueba, esto" y ahí estaba la solución a sus problemas, asomando coquetamente, con una caligrafía elegante, en letras doradas y fondo nacarado, casi sonriéndole la muy maldita; el oasis para un sediento. Y así lo tomó.

Estiró su brazo hasta coger la descarada tarjeta entre sus manos.

-Naruto – contestó con voz ahogada, tratando de no carraspear debido a la sequedad de la garganta – su nombre es Naruto Namikaze – reiteró con un hilo de voz.

-¿Namikaze? – Preguntó con asombro marcado - ¿De los Namikaze que yo conozco?

-Em… creo que sí, mamá, no quisiera dejarte colgada, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo – se excusó, pues no creía poder seguir manteniendo una platica coherente – tengo algo que hacer y…

-No digas mas – interrumpió contenta – seguro que Naruto pasará por ti ¿Verdad?

-Así es ¿No te enfadas si hablamos luego? Tenemos mucho que arreglar para el viaje…

-Entiendo cariño, no te preocupes, yo igual estoy ocupada, cuídate.

-Hasta muy pronto madre, les llamó para que vayan a recogernos.

Dio fin a la llamada telefónica y con la cara congestionada se dejó caer pesadamente.

"No puede ser" se lamentó restregándose la cara con ambas manos "Dios ¿Por qué permites que cometa tantas estupideces?" cuestionó mirando al cielo.

Una cosa estaba clara, él que de alguna forma desdeñó la ocupación del rubio, ahora no le quedaba de otra más que solicitar sus servicios y más le valía hacerlo ahora mismo. Sólo esperaba que Namikaze no tuviera otros compromisos y accediera, haría uso de sus ahorros si era necesario.

Se armó de valor, suspiró profundo un par de veces y finalmente marcó los dígitos en el teléfono, la línea dio tres tonos antes de escuchar.

-Naruto al habla ¿En que puedo servirte?

**TBC…**

Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto. Iré aumentando las advertencias, aunque nada grave, será algo ligero (maldito mpreg, veremos como evoluciona, pero espero prescindir de él en esta ocasión)

Igual pido disculpas para quien está esperando el final de ¿Casados? en mi defensa les diré que ya está escrito, pero lo tengo en revisión y la beta no me a dado respuesta, está de vacaciones y no quisiera colgarlo así nada más, es el final y creo que debe estar muy bien cuidado. Les pido paciencia.

y abusando de la buena voluntad, si pudieran pasarse por el desafío que e planteado, les agradecería infinitamente.

Algo se me olvida, pero no recuerdo, cualquier duda siéntanse libres de planteármela. Por cierto, esto va sin beta (que yo soy muy alfa XD)

**kaoryciel94: **Disculpa que te responda aquí, espero que lo leas, respecto al fic de bodas de odios, para nada me molesta el que publiques, siéntete completamente libre de hacerlo, y en lo que te pueda ayudar, no dudes en contactar conmigo, yo no sé si llevare a termino ese fic, por ahora las ideas se me han ido, ya veré en un futuro, sino, igual y termino borrándolo; mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de informarme, pero como te digo, no me ofende ni perjudica en nada.


	2. Condiciones del contrato

**Derechos reservados:** Personajes propiedad de Kishimoto trama ligeramente basada en "el día de la boda"

Hi, chicos, chicas y demases XD ya vale, me disculpo por eso.

Lean notas finales por fa.

**Nota:** esto sigue siendo un regalo de cumple para Megami_ Naru, que lo disfrutes nena

**Capitulo2: Condiciones del contrato.**

Naruto no se avergonzaba de la manera en la que se ganaba la vida, podía caminar con la frente bien erguida, que de mochos y puritanos estaba lleno el mundo y ellos no le darían para comer, así que les ignoraba y seguía a lo suyo, además, le gustaba su "trabajo" porque vamos; ¡podía elegir con quien acostarse y como plus le pagaban por ello!, el sueño de muchos, no le hacia falta seguir ejerciendo, ya que con los seis años de "servicio" que llevaba, estaba muy bien acomodado, gozaba de una pequeña fortuna, incrementada con algunas inversiones en la bolsa de valores, no que fuera Bill Gates, pero bien podría sostenerse hasta su vejes, y no sólo él sino que también le alcanzaría para darle una vida digna a una esposa e hijos (de mas está decir que le iban mas los penes que las vaginas).

¿Qué si era feliz? Si, hasta cierto punto si lo era; luego de llegar a ese país con apenas unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo, ahora podía darse el lujo de vivir en un amplio departamento amueblado al estilo minimalista y ubicado en una de las mejores zonas de la gran manzana, conducía un Ferrari y era bastante cotizado en el mundo en el que se desenvolvía. Su trabajo le gustaba y estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de gente; desde el mojigato virginal, hasta el pedante que se cree que por pagar un poco mas ya es dueño absoluto de su persona, versátil era, lo mismo atendía una fémina que a un hombre, pero igual que las prostitutas de esquina, esas que prohibían los besos en la boca, él igual tenia sus reglas y las mas importante de todas, la que por ningún motivo y no estaba a discusión así le ofrecieran la corona de Francia: era que bajo ninguna circunstancia seria él quien se pusiera a cuatro, no, no, no, eso de ser pasivo no iba con su personalidad, no que estuviera cerrado a que algún día entregaría el culo, pero aunque sonara cursi, lo haría sólo por una persona que representara algo especial en su vida, en pocas palabras, que fuera su verdadero amor.

Justo ahora era su propio promotor, en sus inicios necesitó de la ayuda de uno de sus amigos, el que lo introdujo en el negocio, pero ahora y debido a referencias que abalaban lo "bueno" que era en su trabajo, manejaba su cartera de clientes directamente. Estaba por cumplirse aproximadamente un año en el que no atendía clientes repetidamente; es decir, no daba mas de tres citas a la misma persona, quería ahorrarse los momentos incómodos en los que se aferraban a él diciéndole lo muy enamorados que estaban. No involucrarse sentimentalmente era otra de sus reglas, quizás la segunda mas importante.

Llegó hasta su departamento con la chaqueta colgando sobre su hombro, aventó sin ningún cuidado las llaves, que cayeron con buena puntería en la mesilla cercana a la puerta de salida, colgó la chaquetaa en la perchero y se sacó los zapatos empujándoselos con el mismo pie, caminó descalzo hasta el minibar y abriendo la gaveta se hizo de la botella de whiskey, cogió un vaso y vertió el liquido en él; lo bebió de un solo trago, eso siempre lo reconfortaba cuando tenia un día por demás duro, dejó el recipiente vacio sobre la encimera y se dirigió hasta la sala, donde se encontraba un home theater con pantalla de 64 pulgadas, se apoltronó sobre el sofá y tomó el mando para encender el televisor, comenzó haciendo zapping hasta dar con una película de ninjas, no sabía por qué, pero desde muy niño le había llamado la atención todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

Estaba justo tomándole gusto a la historia, cuando el sonido de su móvil lo sacó de concentración.

Cogió el aparato y mirando la pantalla notó que el numero no le era conocido, nada raro, seguramente sería algún nuevo cliente; se encogió de hombros, total, nada perdía con contestar.

-Naruto Namikaze al habla – contestó con timbre por demás relajado - ¿Hola? – Insistió, pues parecía que del otro lado sólo había un mudo - ¿hay alguien ahí? – escuchó un carraspeo y seguido de eso al fin alguien habló.

-… Em, buenas noches Namikaze, soy Sasuke Uchiha, espero que me recuerde.

-¡Claro! – se adelantó _"¿y como no recordarlo?"_ Pensó y una sonrisilla socarrona le vino al rostro – por supuesto que te recuerdo.

-Voy a ir al grano – apostilló envalentonado – necesito de tus servicios, dime ¿Cuánto cobras y si estas disponible ahora?

-Calma, calma – pidió un poco sorprendido, jamás imaginó que el azabache pudiera requerir sus servicios algún día, la impresión que le dio fue la de alguien mas bien puritano, pero recordando que él no estaba para juzgar a nadie, lo mejor era cerciorarse de qué estaban por proponerle. - ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos para llegar a un acuerdo? No suelo cerrar tratos por teléfono, así que lo mejor será que desayunemos, si te es posible mañana, ahí te expondré mis condiciones y tú me informaras sobre tus peticiones ¿Te parece?

El azabache pareció pensárselo un momento, pero finalmente accedió a lo propuesto.

-Está bien, dime ¿Donde y a que hora?

-El restaurant Mossino´s en la quinta avenida, seguro que lo conoces ¿a las doce del día te viene bien?

-Ahí estaré…

-Perfecto, nos vemos entonces. – el moreno no dijo mas, colgó la llamada dejando a Naruto un tanto descolocado.

Soltó una risilla pasados unos minutos, la vida no dejaba de sorprenderlo, ciertamente el Uchiha le había impresionado, era muy atractivo, completamente su tipo. Sí, definitivamente le encantaba su trabajo.

**_N&S_**

Mirándose al espejo se dio el visto bueno, ser un poco vanidoso ya formaba parte de él, le gustaba lucir bien y el cuerpo que se cargaba ayudaba mucho. Como era un desayuno estaba bien ir mas informal, así que se enfundó en unos vaqueros oscuros con incrustaciones de estoperol en los bolsillos traseros, una camiseta rojo quemado y una blazer negra, complementado con unos botines urbanos; peinó su cabello con un poco de gel, acomodándolo sólo con los dedos, dándole un toque desenfadado. Estaba perfecto.

Salió con media hora de anticipación, estaba justo para llegar sin que el trafico le atrasara, condujo, sin contratiempos y estacionó muy cerca del lugar.

Entró en el lugar observando las mesas del interior, no había mucha gente, tal vez por la hora, Uchiha no había llegado, se adentró un poco mas y uno de los maestres le dio la bienvenida dirigiéndole hasta una de las mesas desocupadas, afortunadamente le tocó una cercana a la ventana, le gustaba estar cerca de la luz y esa era perfecta.

Apenas unos cuantos minutos después arribó al lugar, Sasuke Uchiha, el azabache paró un momento en el umbral y preguntó al hombre de recepción, éste señaló directo a su persona y el azabache emprendió camino hasta él.

Naruto sonrió complacido, Uchiha se veía muy atractivo vistiendo unos pantalones negros de vestir, de esos que se amoldan al cuerpo y que son un poco bajos de la cadera, haciendo juego con una camisa de seda en tono verde olivo y zapatos negros y brillantes, su peinado no variaba nada con ese extraño corte que seguramente no le quedaría tan bien a ningún otro.

-Buen día – saludó el rubio levantándose un poco, enseguida volvió a sentarse al ver que Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

-Buen día para ti – respondió con un asentimiento, se le notaba nervioso, al menos Naruto podia leerlo,pero estaba acostumbrado, así que trataría de hacérselo lo mas fácil posible.

-¿Deseas pedir algo? – preguntó y justo el mesero llegaba para tenderles la carta.

-Si.

El mesero les dio tiempo para que chequearan el menú, luego tomó la orden y les dejó solos, el silencio era un tanto incomodo, pero sólo para Sasuke, como bien habíamos dicho, para el rubio era normal, prefería comenzar la platica ya que les sirvieran, pues así se aseguraba que no serian interrumpidos hasta que les levantaran los platos.

El azabache pidió sólo fruta picada y un vaso de jugo de naranja, Naruto por su parte fue mas consistente, tenia hambre y le venía bien un omelet mas el jugo de naranja.

-Bien – comenzó Namikaze al ver ya todo servido, cortando su omelet con los cubiertos, dando pauta para que el otro lanzara la propuesta. – Soy todo oído.

Sasuke dudó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió, después de todo necesitaba salir del apuro y no veía otra solución, poniéndose a pensar llegó a la conclusión de que no sería ni el primero ni en último en contratar un servicio así, además no estaban hablando de sexo.

-Probablemente tengas experiencia en este tipo de petición – vio que Naruto se encogía de hombros y reafirmó – sí, seguro que no seré el primero. No soy del tipo que acuda a… - calló pues no encontraba las palabras para hacerse entender.

-No tienes que justificarte con migo Sasuke – habló creyendo que le ayudaba.

-¡No me estoy justificando! – Rebatió un tanto alterado – no creo que deba hacerlo, después de todo para eso te pagan.

Namikaze se mordió la lengua para no contestarle de mal modo, entendía el nerviosismo del azabache, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con alguien que ofreciera ese tipo de servicios, tal vez tenia la impresión de que estaba hablando con un simple puto, y aunque estaba acostumbrado de cierta manera a ese tipo de trato, por alguna razón le sabía un poco amargo que el Uchiha le hablara así. Contando hasta diez respiró profundo, de nada le valía ponerse pedante, le daría otra oportunidad.

-Habla de una vez – acotó lo más calmado que pudo.

-Mi hermano se casa en ocho días… - Naruto enarcó las cejas ¿Querría una despedida de soltero para su hermano?

-¿Quieres contratar mis servicios para él? – preguntó sin inmutarse.

-¡No! – aclaró de inmediato. – Dios, esto es difícil – masculló frotándose el puente de la nariz –… mentí ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto le escuchó, eso era confuso para él, no lograba darse una idea de lo que Uchiha quería.

-¿Mentiste? ¿No requieres de mis servicios?

-¡No! Es decir sí… déjame hablar ¿vale? Esto no es fácil para mi y tú no me estas ayudando. – El de ojos azules sonrió un poco de lado, pero no dijo nada, simplemente siguió llevándose otra porción de alimento a la boca. – Tengo algunos años viviendo en este país, en mi familia suelen entrometerse bastante en mis decisiones, una de ellas es mi vida sentimental, pero como yo no tenia ningún interés en que me encasquetaran a una desconocida o desconocido, opte por mentir diciendo que ya tenia a alguien especial; por un tiempo me funciono y todo estaba tranquilo, pero ahora mi hermano se va a casar, yo tengo que regresar y obvio no puedo hacerlo solo, ellos quieren conocer a esa persona especial y ahí es donde está el problema, esa persona no existe ¿Me entiendes?

El rubio dejó de comer, acomodó los cubiertos sobre el plato y le miró fijamente, seriedad en sus facciones.

-Quieres que me haga pasar por esa persona especial, que actúe como tu novio de años, le haga creer a tu familia que nos amamos y que nuestra vida es maravillosa – Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta, bien, el rubito tenia cerebro.

-Si, eso quiero.

Naruto hizo como si le costara decidirse, se mesó la barbilla con una mano tarareando un poco.

-Asumo que tendremos que viajar a Japón.

-Así es – corroboró nervioso. No había ingerido ni un trago del jugo, tenia el estomago cerrado.

-Eso te saldrá caro ¿lo sabes? Más si requieres el servicio completo.

-¿Completo? – Frunció el ceño sin pillarlo a la primera - ¡Claro que no, no necesito que tengamos sexo! – gritó sin reparar el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Shh – le chistó Naruto un poco avergonzado, paseando su vista por el lugar, asegurándose de que nadie les veía de manera extraña, pero lamentablemente no tuvieron suerte, algunos comensales no les quitaban la mirada de encima - ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Nos estas dejando en ridículo, si hubiera sabido cómo te ibas a comportar, te hubría citado en un lugar mas privado.

Sasuke se acongojó dándole la razón al otro, pero no podía evitarlo, tenia tres días sin dormir bien y eso estaba cobrando factura en su sistema nervioso, pero aun así, no se iba a disculpar, que se creía ese rubio ególatra para pensar que él necesitaba de alguien que le diera una follada, jamás contrataría a alguien para eso.

-Como sea, no requiero de tus habilidades en la cama, sólo que actúes como el novio perfecto, por el precio no te preocupes, lo importante es que hagas bien tu trabajo y convenzas a mi familia.

-¿Cuando será la boda? Debes saber que si acepto tú correrás con los gastos, tanto los pasajes, como de hospedaje, alimentación y alguno que otro gusto que me tenga que dar por el camino, además de la tarifa de acompañante, si llegas a solicitar el servicio sexual se te cobrara por separado – informó con seriedad.

Si Sasuke se portaba como imbécil él también podía hacerlo, si a cretinos jugaban, sería un gran competidor. Lo mas sencillo sería declinar la oferta, los clientes que hasta ahora atendía, tenían que pagar cantidades exorbitantes por una sola noche; cuando no estaba conforme con la forma en que lo trataban les daba el cortón sin mas oportunidad, pero no podía hacer eso con el pelinegro, le irritaba sobremanera que le mirara como si fuera inferior, por que ahí estaba esa mirada de autosuficiencia, le miró así cuando el director de la televisora les presentó y a pesar del nerviosismo por el que visiblemente atravesaba, seguía conservando esa estúpida mirada. Estaba en juego su orgullo y Sasuke Uchiha no lo iba a echar a bajo, ya verían si no terminaba contratando el servicio completo, como que se llamaba Naruto Namikaze.

-No soy pobre ¿sabes? Puedo costear perfectamente esos gastos, hasta darte un bono extra.

-Sólo pido lo justo, no trato de timar a nadie, sé que lo valgo.

-Si tu lo dices – masculló por lo bajo. Dios, si no fuera por que de verdad no tenia opción – La boda será dentro de cinco días, tendríamos que partir mañana para llegar allá a tiempo, asistiremos a un par de despedidas, una con familiares y otra con sólo amigos.

-Me parece bien. A penas tenemos tiempo para que me hables de ti

-¿Qué?

-Eso, ¿Cómo pretendes que finja ser el novio perfecto y amarte con locura si ni siquiera sé cual es tu comida favorita? – Sasuke caviló un poco, el rubio cretino tenia razón.

-¿Quieres que te escriba una guía o algo así? – cuestionó con normalidad.

-No, aprendería mejor escuchándote, de hecho si me llevaras a conocer tú vivienda sería mejor.

-¿Es necesario?

-Claro que lo es, tengo que adentrarme en tu psique y nada describe mejor a una persona que el lugar en el que habita.

-Pero…

-Vamos, no tienes por que confiar en mi, pero seguro que los ejecutivos de tu programa me habrán investigado, se darían cuenta de que no soy peligroso, ellos tienen mi dirección, así que no corres ningún riesgo de que te robe o algo parecido.

-Esta bien ¿Quieres ir ahora?

-Si no tienes algo más que hacer, creo que sería lo ideal.

-Andando entonces.

Como el desayuno había sido propuesto por Naruto y todavía no se daban bien las condiciones del "contrato" fue él quien pagó la cuenta, dejando una buena propina para el mesero.

**_N&S_**

El restaurant era mas cercano al departamento de Sasuke, es por eso que había optado por tomar un taxi hasta el lugar, ahora veía que fue lo mejor, pues pudieron trepar al automóvil de Naruto sin preocuparse de dejar el suyo botado.

Llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento del Uchiha, estaba ubicado en una zona muy segura. Subieron el ascensor sin toparse con algún otro inquilino, lo cual fue muy bueno para Sasuke, las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso y caminaron el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la puerta, abrió y se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Naruto entrara primero.

El departamento era amplio, decorado en colores fríos, la cómoda sala apenas entrando y el comedor para seis personas un poco mas al fondo, la cocina no se veía a simple vista, y un par de puertas al lado derecho seguro pertenecientes a las habitaciones.

Naruto caminó con aire de seguridad, casi llegando a uno de los sillones, se despojó de la blazer y la dejó sobre el respaldo de éste.

-Toma asiento – ofreció dirigiéndose a la cocina - ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, por el momento estoy bien. – tomó la palabra y se dejó caer con gracia, adoptando una postura relajada, con las piernas un poco separadas, la espalda bien recargada y los brazos abiertos sobre el respaldo, su lenguaje corporal parecía decir: estoy disponible, mira todo lo que te vas a llevar.

Sasuke salió luego con una botella de agua, se acercó hasta la sala y se sentó en otro de los sillones, no le dio mayor importancia a la imagen que Namikaze le obsequiaba, mejor enfocarse en lo importante.

-¿Por donde debería comenzar? – cuestionó ingiriendo un poco de agua directo de la botella.

-Cuéntame un poco de tu familia ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ¿Tienes sólo un hermano? ¿Cuál es su nombre? No sé, edades ¿A que se dedican?

Eso parecía fácil, comenzaba a relajarse y describir a su familia le ayudaría.

-Mis padres son Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, mi padre es economista y trabaja en el mercado bursátil, estoy seguro de que han tenido relación con tu padre… – esperó algún comentario por parte del rubio, pero no se dio ninguno – tienen treinta y seis años de casados y aun se quieren o al menos es lo que nos dejan ver, mi padre es estricto, muy perfeccionista y busca que nosotros seamos igual, mamá es dulce y cariñosa, la típica mujer que se dedica a la familia. Tengo sólo un hermano, es mayor que yo y su nombre es Itachi, tiene 31 años y es la mano derecha de mi padre, tiende a ser un poco sobreprotector, aunque respeta mi espacio, él ah sido mi mentor, podría decirse que mas que un hermano, le considero un padre – calló por unos instantes, como acordándose de otros datos útiles - ¿Qué mas? Tengo cuatro años fuera de Japón, no conozco a su prometido, pero sé que le quiere mucho, mis padres están felices por él y yo también, a pesar del problema en lo que eso me deja.

Sasuke siguió hablando un poco mas sobre su familia, incluyó algunos tíos y amigos cercanos de la familia, Naruto prestaba toda atención, era agradable escuchar al azabache cuando se encontraba relajado, se convertía en otra persona

-Tendremos que inventarnos una vida para ti también – acotó el Uchiha mirándole fijamente – no podemos presentarte como gigoló, creo que a mi padre le daría un ataque, mi madre no actuaria de mejor manera e Itachi tal vez piense que sólo quieres timarme.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero tengo carrera trunca en administración de empresas allá en Japón, curse tres semestres antes de salir del pais. – confesó el rubio, lo que causó gran sorpresa en el azabache.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-No tendría por que mentir, no gano nada con hacerlo.

-¿Y entonces por qué? Olvídalo - se cortó, no queriendo saber mas de lo necesario, a final de cuentas ¿De que serviría saberlo? - supongo que eso es bueno, así tendrás manera de convencer mejor a mi padre, seguro que le encantara hablar de negocios contigo.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, te aseguro que les convenceré, van a envidiarte cuando te vean a mi lado, puedo ser encantador – comentó regalándole una sonrisa estudiada.

-No lo dudo, después de todo es tu trabajo. – y ahí estaba otra vez, no entendía porque le afectaba tanto que el pelinegro le denigrara con esos comentarios, que viéndolo bien ni siquiera eran tan agudos, pero saliendo de esos labios le parecían como alfileres.

-Sí, sé hacer bien mi trabajo – contestó tragándose el malestar.

Sasuke no se percató de la indignación del rubio, a su parecer no era un insulto decir la verdad, no estaba siendo grosero, por supuesto que no.

La charla se extendió por alrededor de una hora, Naruto podía darse ya una idea del tipo de familia a la que pertenecía Sasuke, eran tradicionalistas, de eso no había duda, el padre quería tener perfecto control de todos los miembros de ésta, la madre claramente era de esas mujeres sumisas, que guardaban profundo amor por los hijos, el que se le hacia mas difícil de analizar era el hermano, tenia personalidad de padre amoroso, de genio y otras cosas, tal vez sólo al tratarlo en persona podría ganárselo.

Sólo faltaba conocer más sobre el propio Sasuke, pero tratándose de él, parecía como si de pronto no tuviera mucho que decir, esperaba ganar algo de conocimiento en esos pocos días, el viaje en avión le serviría de mucho, aprovecharía para estudiarlo lo mejor posible.

-Creo que por ahora es suficiente – apostilló Namikaze cortando el momento – tengo cosas que arreglar antes de irnos, mi pasaporte, reprogramar algunas citas…

-Bien, has lo que tengas que hacer, yo me encargo de los boletos de avión, te llamo para darte la información.

-Me parece perfecto. – Se levantó con gracia, tomó su blazer acomodándosela sobre el hombro, se giró dedicándole una mirada profunda a Sasuke y se despidió – mantenme informado.

-Así lo hare. –puntualizó acompañándolo hasta la puerta, cerró luego de que el rubio se fuera y quedó unos momentos mirando por donde había salido. Esperaba no estarse equivocando, pero ahora mismo no podía dar marcha atrás, que fuera lo que dios quiera.

Continuara…

**Chicos siempre hay algo que tengo que decirles, pero al final lo olvido.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, no hago mención sobre si es normal que Sasuke presente a un novio y no una novia, no voy a ahondar en ese tema, me parece engorroso entrar en detalles que si se acepta que sean gays o así, por ahora es normal, por que aun no me decido si es que esto será Mpreg. Igual seguirá siendo Narusasu así que ya saben quien cargara con barriga en dado caso de se dé.**

**Les doy la oportunidad de elegir la pareja de Itachi, aunque deje entrever que era hombre, igual puede cambiar, las opciones son: Konnan, Nagato o Shisui; pondré el mas votado, así que participen.**

**Otra cosa, a mi no me molesta, pero que tan abiertas estarían a que Naruto fuese pasivo, sólo una vez y por demostrar a Sasuke jajaja sería algo así como la famosa prueba de amor, aclaro que sólo sería una vez y que en dado caso de haber Mpreg, no sería el kitsune, no, no, no… **

**Hasta otra y recuerden que las actus serán los sábados, no sean malas y a dejar rr. Esto sigue sin beta, así que si alguien se ofrece, sólo pido compromiso.**

**Chau. Otra cosa, conteste los rr, a las personas que tienen cuenta, prometo contestar los otros después, ya que por el momento no me dio tiempo. Igualmente gracias por regalarme unos minutitos, me hacen muy feliz.**


	3. Presentaciones y reencuentros

Descargo de responsabilidades: Los personajes osn propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (trama ligeramente basada en el día de la boda)

Nota: Deus, no sé si estaran de acuerdo, para esto si no les pedire opinion, lo creo necesario para la trama y ya se daran cuenta en el proximo capitulo.

**Un agradecimiento especial a: **starlightnorain, Susana Mode, Sayume, YazUzumaki, kaoryciel94, Guest1, Kazahayaa, NelIra, KShieru, rukia, Guest, zarame-sama, the-night-is-eternal-as-my-lov, Akira, Miru y usagi-safaro, por los rr que me regalaron, prometo responder en el trancurso de mañana y el Lunes.

**Capitulo·: Presentaciones y reencuentros**

Resultó que no tuvieron tiempo de verse antes del viaje, Naruto no tuvo problemas para cambiar sus clientes de esa semana y que su mejor amigo y socio (por llamarlo de alguna manera) se encargara de atenderlos.

Sasuke por el contrario si tuvo sus inconvenientes para que los directivos le otorgaran permiso, según las reglas debía avisar mínimo con una semana de anticipación, pues no se podía ausentar de un día para otro,a menos de que fuera una emergencia de vida o muerte, los productores le pidieron dos días para poder encontrar quien le sustituyera en la ausencia. Así que ultimarían detalles hasta estar en el avión.

Sasuke le mandó el boleto de avión un día antes por medio del mensajero de la televisora, luego le habló para explicarle a que hora estarían viéndose en el aeropuerto; no creyó necesario especificarle que tipo de ropa debería llevar, algo le decía que tal vez el rubio se aprovecharía de su persona y haría que le comprara ropa y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera (no, si mal concepto de los gigolós si tenia).

Según sus cálculos llegarían barridos para la fiesta de despedida que incluía tanto amigos como familiares, era de tipo formal, por lo que al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio* debían correr hasta algún baño y ponerse las galas.

Subieron al área de primera clase, Naruto se prometió a si mismo portarse lo mejor posible con el Uchiha, después de todo era un servicio el que le estaba otorgando y siempre hay que tratar bien al cliente.

Para hacer mejor su trabajo fue a sentarse a su lado y se dio a la tarea de iniciar una conversación, lo cual no fue muy fácil pues el azabache no cooperaba, igual y lo hacia inconscientemente, pero las respuestas de monosílabos no le ayudaban, nunca había tenido un cliente tan difícil, se animaba a guardar paciencia, pero ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

En primer lugar ¿Por qué había aceptado esa propuesta? Siendo sinceros, le había dado al Uchiha una tarifa por debajo a lo acostumbrado y por desplantes menores había mandado al demonio a figuras con más renombre y dinero.

Reconocía que Sasuke era muy atractivo y que tenia algo que le incitaba a mantener conexión con él, y no sólo por lo bueno que estaba; lo arisco de su personalidad le llamaba como un imán al metal. Tanto así que a pesar de la incomodidad que le ocasionaba regresar a Japón, bastó que el pelinegro se lo propusiera para que él ya se visualizara allá.

Tokio era grande, no creía tener la mala suerte de llegar a encontrarse con alguno de sus familiares o "amigos" el único que no le causaba rechazo era su abuelo Jiraiya, hasta la fecha era el único con el que mantenía contacto, de su padre mejor ni acordarse, su separación de la familia se debía principalmente a él, su bella y amada madre tenia diez años de haber fallecido. Su regreso removía demasiados sentimientos en su persona, algo le decía que ese viaje cambiaría por completo su vida de ahora en adelante, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

-Supongo que en la fiesta se encuentran amigos y familiares ¿Dime, tendremos que lidiar con alguno de tus ex novios? – preguntó al rubio con aparente profesionalidad.

Sasuke que hasta ese momento fingía ir leyendo una revista sobre salud masculina, volteó al oír la pregunta, sabia que el rubio debía estar enterado de varios detalles sobre su vida para poder llevar correctamente su papel, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera incomodo al revelar lo que creía demasiado personal, nunca antes le había dado vergüenza declararar que nunca estuvo con nadie y confesarle al rubio que era básicamente asexual (aunque algunos le llamaran vulgarmente frígido) no era para nada fácil.

Se armó de valor convenciéndose que no le importaba lo que el rubio pensara de él, no tenia por que juzgarlo, no pensaba permitirlo.

-No hay nadie, ningún novio, ningún pretendiente ni nada parecido.

A Naruto le extrañó esa respuesta, él podría haber asegurado que había varios que luchaban por obtener la atención del Uchiha.

-¿Estas seguro? Recuerda que tu familia podría preguntar y…

-Ya te dije que no hay nadie, mi familia lo sabe y es por eso que están tan impresionados con mi supuesta relación contigo, es por que no acostumbro llevarme bien con las personas, eso no va conmigo ¿De acuerdo? A varios les parece difícil creer que yo no sea un promiscuo o algo parecido, pero nunca me hizo falta, estaba feliz así, de hecho estoy feliz sin nadie que me hostigue o trate de coartar mi libertad.

-Bien, si no hay nadie, nos será más fácil.

El vuelo duró varias horas, al igual que la platica entre Naruto y Sasuke, sin embargo siendo sinceros el que mas aportaba a la conversación era el ojiazul; sacándole las palabras con tirabuzón al otro logró que le contara la historia que fraguó para que su padres creyeran en la existencia de su pareja falsa; según su imaginación contó a su madre que le conoció en un evento para la televisora, Naruto trabajaba en el área de finanzas y la atracción se había dado a primera vista y luego de unas cuantas salidas todo se volvió mas real.

_**N&S**_

Sasuke sabia que no podía continuar con la actitud despectiva para con el Namikaze, en realidad no sabía por que le causaba esas reacciones en primer lugar, el rubio era visiblemente muy amable y simpático, si hasta él podía darse cuenta de las miradas que levantaba a su alrededor, estaba acostumbrado a causar polémica, aunque a él no le interesara nadie románticamente, sabía que su persona si provocaba interés en las demás personas, suponía que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir la atención con alguien mas, no sino se trataba de Itachi.

Llegaron a Tokio ya entrada la noche, el clima era perfecto, no llovía y el calor era bastante soportable; corrieron hasta los baños luego de haber recogido las maletas, cada uno entró en un cubículo y minutos después salieron ya vestidos.

Naruto llevaba un Hugo Boss de color oscuro complementado con camisa azul índigo y corbata igual negra, los zapatos brillaban lustrosos, nada mas le hacia falta, su figura por si sola era ya garantía de porte y elegancia.

Por su parte Sasuke vestía un traje Versace corte italiano, igual en color negro con camisa blanca, también lucia muy atractivo, cualquiera sentiría envidia de que ese par de adonis estuvieran juntos.

Se miraron dándose el visto bueno, Sasuke no lo reconocería ni muerto pero sintió mariposas en el estomago al ver lo guapo que estaba el rubio, varonil y casi comestible. Estaba despertando nuevas sensaciones en él y le daba miedo, tenia el presentimiento de que su estilo de vida terminaría patas arriba, no estaba seguro de que le gustara cambiar su rutina.

Naruto se tragó la sonrisilla que pugnaba por salir al darse cuenta de la mirada que el Uchiha le dedicaba, tenia experiencia en leer el deseo que despertaba en las otras personas y la expresión de Sasuke no le engañaba, podía estar seguro de que Sasuke se sentía atraído hacia él, pero tal vez el orgullo le impedía mostrarse abierto.

El ojinegro intentó comunicarse con su familia, o con algún miembro del servicio para que les mandara al chofer, a final de cuentas se desesperó y optó por que tomaran un taxi. No les costó trabajo dar con uno, lo que si les retrasó fue el trafico, que a esa hora estaba en su apogeo, pues varias personas regresaban ya de su trabajo.

_**N&S**_

Fugaku Uchiha no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía por su hijo mayor, había cumplido con todas su expectativas y no sólo eso, si no que las había superado con creces, se graduó de la carrera de economía con las calificaciones mas altas, obteniendo el mejor promedio en la historia de la universidad, con Itachi veía sus anhelos de padre cumplidos y sabía que la mayoría le consideraba un desalmado, pues a diferencia de Itachi; a su hijo menor, Sasuke, si que le había presionado intensamente para que superara su propio record, pero no lo hacia con el animo de lastimar al menor, al contrario, buscaba hacer de él un hombre de bien, no un pusilánime falto de carácter.

Ahora entendía que tal vez sus métodos no fueron los mejores, Sasuke se alejó de la familia tan pronto pudo, ciertamente había llegado lejos, no en el ámbito que le hubiese gustado, pero comprendía que seguramente eligió esa profesión con la esperanza de arrancarse el yugo que había puesto sobre su cuello, secretamente estaba demasiado orgulloso, tanto o mas que de Itachi, pues no necesitó de mucho para salir adelante solo, lo que si lamentaba sobremanera era que de no ser por la boda de su hermano, seguramente del menor nunca hubiese salido la idea de regresar a sus raíces, es por eso que estaba tan agradecido con Naruto aun sin conocerlo, estaba seguro que él había influenciado a Sasuke para asistir al evento.

Escuchaba con atención las noticias que Mikoto le hacia llegar sobre su pequeño vástago, fingía no poner atención, más por dentro sonreía orgullosos y de vez en cuando buscaba por la internet la pagina donde podía descargar los programas de su hijo; mostraba tanta seguridad en pantalla, el temple y basto conocimiento que poseía en cada uno de los temas.

En ese momento se encontraba charlando con algunos de sus colegas, Itachi y su prometido compartían la velada con amigos y familiares, se les veía felices, relajados y cómodos, Mikoto sólo contaba los minutos en que vería a su pequeño de nuevo, casi daba gracias a Dios por la boda de Itachi, pues gracias a ésta, la familia estaría reunida de nuevo.

_**N&S**_

El taxi les dejó frente a la casa de fachada tradicionalista, la entrada era bastante amplia y podía escucharse barullo al interior, los jardines interiores fácilmente podían albergar a cien personas, seguramente era ahí donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo.

Pagaron el monto del transporte y bajaron las maletas hasta el vestíbulo, no eran ostentosas, apenas una valija de ruedas con algunos cambios de ropa y enseres menores; tan pronto entraron, uno de los sirvientes le reconoció como dueño de la casa y se apresuró a cogerles el equipaje.

Sasuke ni siquiera preguntó nada, guió a Naruto hasta donde mas fuerte se oían los ruidos de la celebración, se pararon en el umbral que daba al patio, detallando la decoración del lugar, en ese momento se sintió incomodo, pues todos vestían con los trajes tradicionales, kimonos de gala, y sólo él y Naruto enfundados en traje de etiqueta, la cara se le coloró y quiso salir de ahí para remediar el problema, pero fue tarde, pues varias miradas se habían posado en ellos, incluyendo los de sus familiares mas cercanos.

-¡Sasuke! – Saludó su madre con efusividad, llegando hasta él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo – oh por Dios, me da tanta felicidad verte – se alejo unos cuantos pasos y le analizó de pies a cabeza – estas tan guapo – elogió logrando que el menor sonriera también.

- Hola madre, tu también estas muy linda ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la fiesta sería tradicional? – reclamó señalando la vestimenta de los invitados.

En esos momentos Fugaku se acercaba hasta ellos con cara de seriedad, Sasuke se tensó inmediatamente, nunca nada le salía bien cuando quería complacer a su padre, casi quería poder llorar, pero su autocontrol no lo impediría.

Naruto tenia como un sexto sentido que le permitía leer el nerviosismo de Sasuke y en esos momentos se veía casi al borde del ataque, decidió poner en práctica su estupenda actuación y se acercó hasta el oji negro, lo cogió por la cintura con una mano, brindándole la confianza para mostrarse seguro.

-Estoy contigo – susurró – todo va a salir bien.

El pequeño Uchiha escuchó las palabras de aliento, que sorprendentemente le ayudaron a concentrarse, sonrió al hombre que llegaba e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Padre – saludó, guardando su distancia.

-Sasuke – respondió sin pasar por alto la reacción del rubio que le acompañaba; ya Mikoto le había adelantado que al parecer la pareja de su hijo se trataba del vástago perdido de los Namikaze y sin duda tenia un gran parecido a su amigo Minato, se preguntaba ¿cómo reaccionarían al encontrarse en esa fiesta? porque sí, Minato Namikaze había sido invitado, tanto a las despedidas como a la boda, sólo que algo se le atravesó de ultimo momento y avisó que llegaría mas tarde.

-…Él es Naruto Namikaze, padre – presentó al ojiazul.

Fue como si se estuvieran midiendo mutuamente, Naruto le veía desafiante, devolviendo la mirada de superioridad que Fugaku le ofrecía, la tensión era palpable, Sasuke rogaba por que su padre no les hubiera investigado, sería una vergüenza par él si descubriera a lo que se dedicaba el rubio.

-Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Uchiha – se adelantó el rubio.

El otro entrecerró los ojos tardándose todavía un poco en contestar, hasta que Mikoto optó por darle un codazo en las costillas, no sabía el porque de la actitud de su marido, nunca se comportó así con el prometido de Itachi ¿Es que hasta en eso le pondría peros al pobre Sasuke?

-El gusto es mío Namikaze.

-Le agradecería que me llame Naruto, Namikaze le sienta mejor a mi padre. – pidió sonriendo encantador.

-Bueno, como se sienta más cómodo.

-Naruto, es un placer conocerle – se presentó la mujer en vista de que ninguno de los hombres de su familia se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo por ella – Sasuke me a hablado mucho sobre usted.

-Me siento honrado de conocerla señora mía – se inclinó mostrando todo el respeto, la mujer era muy guapa, muy parecida a Sasuke, ahora comprendía de donde el pelinegro había sacado esa belleza – espero que fueran sólo cosas buenas las que a escuchado de mi.

-Oh por supuesto.

-Madre, Itachi ¿Dónde es que se encuentra? ¿Por que no ha venido a recibirnos? – preguntó el Uchiha menor buscando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Él y su prometido fueron a recoger a unos invitados de Itachi que vienen de fuera, no deben tardar en llegar, estaba muy emocionado con tu llegada, no quería irse por que temía no estar aquí a tu arribo, pero tu padre le convenció.

Sasuke sólo asintió incomodo, le alegraba mucho verles de muevo, pero la mirada escrutadora de su padre siempre le reprimía.

Pero no se queden ahí parados, vamos, seguro que a los tíos Obito y Madara les dará mucho gusto saludarte y que les presentes este novio tuyo tan guapo.

Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron a punto de seguir a la mujer, pero la voz de alguien llamando a uno de ellos les paralizó en su sitio.

-¿Hermano? – Sasuke volteó hasta donde provenía la voz, una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios y si que sintió ganas de abrazar a esa persona con mucha fuerza.

-Itachi – respondió encaminándose hasta el mayor.

El recién llegado era muy parecido a Sasuke, tal vez unos cuantos centímetros mas alto, de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja y figura más delgada que el propio moreno de pelo corto.

-Hermano, no sabes como me alegra que decidieras venir.

Por la emoción de ver a su hermano, Sasuke no se fijó en la mueca descolocada que Naruto portaba en esos momentos, y es que Itachi no venia solo, tres personas mas le acompañaban, pero él sólo pudo reparar en dos de ellas, un rubio mayor de ojos azules y otro de cabellos plata que por excentricidad cubría gran parte de su rostro con una pañoleta del mismo tono que su vestuario.

-Naruto – musitó el rubio mayor, mirando a los ojos al que parecía una aparición.

Continuara…

**Dios, como me a costado este capitulo, está muy chingo y lo reconozco, pero no quería quedar mal, por que luego así empiezo y para regularizarme va a estar cañón, aclaraciones.**

**1.- Decidí que el fic si contara con Mpreg a petición de la mayoría, pero mas que nada es para darle coherencia a la trama, admitamos que Sasuke no podría estar con un hombre si sus padres vivieran, ellos no verían con buenos ojos una relación así, no recordando lo tradicionalistas que eran, así que tratando de justificar un poco el que la pareja de Itachi también será un hombre, creo que eso será lo mejor.**

**2.- Aunque el Mpreg estará incluido, aclaro que el fic no girara en torno a la experiencia de los chicos convirtiéndose en padres, (no me gustan ese tipo de tramas, al menos no escribirlas, por que si que e leído varias) es decir, "tal vez" incluya a un Sasuke embarazado y de ser así, será sólo una mención al final del fic, pues la historia relata otras experiencias que a mi parecer son mas importantes que el narrar el desarrollo de un embarazo.**

**3.- La mayoría se negó a que Sasuke tomara el rol de activo, por lo que Naruto no se convertirá en Uke, por mi no hay problema, era sólo una propuesta (jajaj adoro que sean fieles al Naru seme)**

**4.- Deidara no es de mi agrado, por eso no lo incluí como posible pareja, a muchos les gusta y respeto que sea así, pero a mi realmente el Itadei me provoca un poco de urticaria.**

**5.- y ultimo por ahora (como siempre algo se me a de estar olvidando) El ganador en las votaciones fue Nagato, tanto si están conformes como sino, lo lamento mucho, pero si será Nagato / Itachi o Itachi /Nagato por alguna razón morbosa la primera me llama mas la atención.**

**6.- La chica que se comprometió hacer de beta en el capitulo final de ¿casados? Me la jugo asquerosamente, el archivo se borró de mi PC por motivos técnicos y creí tenerlo seguro en manos del beta, pero resulta que esta chica se hizo tonta y jamás leyó el escrito, no conforme con eso, jamás guardo el respaldo y el capitulo se perdió, sin embargo no deben preocuparse, hoy a pesar del coraje pude reescribirlo de nuevo en borrador, sólo me falta transcribirlo, por lo que a mas tardar estará colgado el lunes por la noche, a mi me gusto como quedó, así que espero y les pase igual.**

**Hasta el siguiente sábado ^^**


	4. Fantasmas del pasado

**Descargo de responsabilidades: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nota Importante: chicos, analizando mejor la historia, me veo forzada a cambiar las edades de los personajes, pues en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que no me sirven para la historia en la forma que los estaba llevando, no sé si la pagina me permita editar los capítulos, pues anteriormente no me lo permitía, sin embargo les informo que a partir de ahora, Sasuke y Naruto cuentan con 26 años, Itachi con 31, Nagato con 36, Minato con 46, Kakashi y Obito con 35, Fugaku y Mikoto con 52.**

**De igual forma la antes planteada carrera de administración que ostentaba Naruto, queda trunca, podría decirse que es pasante, pues sólo completó un año de educación; no creo que estos cambios afecten lo que llevamos hasta ahora, pero si es importante que lo tomen en cuenta, de igual forma, Kushina tiene 10 años de muerta y no quince como estipule antes.**

Capitulo 4: Fantasmas del pasado.

Decir que el corazón de Minato estaba a punto de colapsar era poco. Si se trataba de algún sueño o visión, sería demasiado cruel.

La relación con el hermano de su difunta mujer nunca se quebrantó, aun mantenían contacto no sólo mercantil sino que también convivían amistosamente, justo ahora éste le había invitado a su próxima boda con el primogénito de Fugaku Uchiha.

Descortés hubiese sido el rechazar la oferta, pues no sólo se trataba de Nagato; Itachi y Fugaku también habían hecho negocios con él, además de la incipiente amistad que Mikoto mantuvo con Kushina su difunta esposa.

Quiso negarse a asistir a los eventos posteriores a la boda, pero la familia fue muy insistente y Kakashi y él tuvieron que aceptar, aunque ya venían llegando tarde.

Se mentalizó a pasársela bien, amablemente Nagato e Itachi habían ido a recogerlos casi a la entrada de la ciudad, pues cuatro años atrás Kakashi y él se habían ido a residir a otra distrito, aunque igual mantenían un pequeño departamento en esa ciudad para emergencias; ahora venían en automóvil y éste sufrió un desperfecto, no tenían manera de llegar, y al comunicarse con Nagato para explicarles la situación, amablemente los futuros esposos se ofrecieron para ir a recogerlos hasta donde el coche se había quedado varado.

El recorrido hasta el hogar Uchiha fue muy ameno, casi cuarenta minutos después llegaron hasta el hogar de los Uchiha donde la recepción se ofrecía, bajaron del vehículo y uno de los sirvientes se acercó para estacionarlo mientras los cuatro hombres entraban al lugar. Minato observaba todo con atención, no era la primera vez que visitaba esa casa, claro que ahora se veía ataviada con los adornos distintivos de toda fiesta tradicional.

Apenas unos pasos mas adelante escuchó como Itachi llamaba la atención de los anfitriones, levantó la vista y su sorpresa fue mayúscula pues pudo ver a una persona que tenia casi siete años sin aparecer frente a él.

-¡Naruto! – musitó asombrado, el aludido parecía estar también muy conmocionado, el semblante demostraba el poco gusto que le daba volver a verlo.

_"Con un demonio" _pensó Naruto. Que sí, se lo había planteado, el encontrarse con algún conocido, tomando en cuenta que estarían en Tokio, que la familia de Sasuke y la de él se movían en el mismo circulo social y cuando el moreno le dijo el nombre del prometido de su hermano no pudo evitar relacionarlo con su tío, el hermano de su madre, al preguntarle los apellidos no hubo mas duda y supo que estaría en problemas, pero mantenía la esperanza de que Nagato no hubiese invitado a su padre a las celebraciones, no podía ser que mantuvieran relación luego de la cabronada que Minato se atrevió a hacer.

Eso lo dejó marcado y le obligó a irse del país, mejor vivir en la calle que seguir compartiendo techo con aquel ser; todos creían que su corazón albergaba sólo nobles sentimientos, que el odio no tenia cabida en su vida y ciertamente así era, no odiaba a su padre, no por entero, al menos no de la forma en que se le desea la muerte o la de alguno de sus familiares (pues eso le afectaría a él directamente); el punto es que tal vez no manejara un odio irracional hacía su progenitor, pero si que le causaba un poco de repulsión verlo, el resentimiento había ganado espacio en su discernimiento y no sería fácil dejarle ir, al menos no se lo había propuesto. En cuanto al ser de cabellos plata que le acompañaba; para con él si que no tenía reparos en comportarse como un maldito.

-Minato – siseó con aversión, lo mejor disimulada para los demás, pero que para Minato era completamente fácil de percibir. Haciendo uso de su autocontrol se encaminó y abrazó ligeramente al rubio mayor mientras le susurraba un par de palabras – espero que mantengamos la compostura, te agradecería que mantengas tu distancia, no quiero causarle molestias a la familia de mi pareja.

Fue demasiado impactante para el recién llegado volver a ver a su amado hijo, porque sí, él lo amaba, aunque el rubito dudara del amor que le profesaba, las facciones de su Naruto denotaban nerviosismo, pero también renuencia a compartir espacio con él, no le pasó desapercibido el que lo haya llamado por su nombre de pila y no padre o papá como acostumbraba hacerlo en el pasado.

-¡Naruto! – habló otra voz emocionada y en una muestra de impulsividad y al verlo libre del abrazo que mantenía se lanzó a los brazos del pequeño Namikaze.

-Tío Nagato – respondió al saludo ahora si con una sonrisa – no tenia idea de que estaba asistiendo a tu boda.

-Y como ibas a saberlo si tienes años sin comunicarte con nosotros – reprochó con falso enojo, pues era mas la felicidad que le embargaba al volver a ver al hijo de su amada y difunta hermana – te desapareciste de la noche a la mañana y nadie supo decirme nada, sólo Jiraiya me hacía saber de vez en cuando lo bien que te encontrabas y ahora lo compruebo, te vez muy bien. Cuando Itachi me comentó que su hermano venia para la boda y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer tenía una relación con el hijo de Minato, no lo podía creer, y realmente me llena de gozo que estés aquí, te habría invitado yo mismo, pero obvio no sabia donde contactarte, es una suerte.

Minato sólo era espectador de la charla entre su hijo y su cuñado (porque aun le seguía llamando así en ocasiones) de más estaba el querer entablar una conversación con el rubito en ese momento, no era la ocasión adecuada, esperaba poder verlo luego y tratar de arreglar las cosas aunque sabía que no le sería fácil.

-Minato, Kakashi - saludó el mayor de los Uchiha. – Espero que los inconvenientes no hicieran que su ánimo recayera; justo Naruto y Sasuke tienen pocos minutos de haber llegado.

Fugaku era un buen observador y claramente se dio cuenta de la tensión que existía entre los dos rubios y Kakashi, señal inequívoca de que algo muy grave sucedió entre ellos, Minato nunca le había contado lo que pasó realmente, la única información que tenia, era la de un par de desavenencias entre ellos, y que el menor había abandonado el país en no muy buenos términos con la familia. No que al patriarca de los Uchiha le fuera el chisme, pero por lo visto el futuro de su hijo menor estaba ligado a los Namikaze y lo mejor era darse a la tarea de esclarecer el misterio; por lo que se propuso ponerles mas atención.

-Me doy cuenta de eso, no te preocupes, no fue fácil llegar, pero ya que estamos aquí, lo importante es acompañar a la feliz pareja.

-Bueno, creo que ya todos se conocen – interrumpió Sasuke al ver el intercambio de palabras y miradas entre los demás, hasta su madre había saludado ya a los acompañantes de Itachi – sólo falto yo de presentarme, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y es un gusto conocerlos – aclaró dirigiéndose al rubio mayor, al de cabello plata y al mismo pelirrojo que al parecer era el prometido de su hermano.

-Minato – respondió el rubio mayor estrechando la mano.

-Kakashi – continuó el acompañante del rubio.

-Hola cuñado – saludó con calidez el pelirrojo – yo soy Nagato, estaba deseando conocerte.

-También era mi deseo – exclamó el pequeño moreno.

-Bueno, pero no nos quedemos aquí – acotó la única mujer que les acompañaba – deberíamos entrar, yo les guiare hasta una de las mesas donde estaremos mas cómodos.

-Es verdad – acordó Fugaku – vamos.

Sasuke no sería el mejor demostrando sentimientos, pero vaya que sabía percibirlos y la tensión en ese circulo era tanta que casi se podía cortar con cuchillo; miraba la felicidad de Itachi, parecía muy abierto y acoplado con Nagato, jamás imaginó llegar a verlo así y le alegraba enormemente, tan ensimismados estaba uno en el otro que estaba seguro no percibían la mala vibra que los otros dejaban salir; Nagato sonreía sosegado, dejando salir un brillo especial de sus pupilas amatistas. En cuanto a los otros dos que les acompañaba; Minato y el de cabellos platas; ellos si que dejaban ver consternación y dolor en su mirada; quizás un poco de vergüenza también. Por otro lado su madre no sabia si no se daba cuenta o fingía no darse una idea de lo que ocurría; era su padre a quien mas conocía a pesar de que su convivencia era casi nula, Fugaku tenía esa sonrisilla cínica en los labios, la que siempre ponía cuando planeaba algún beneficio a costa de los demás.

Pero al que extrañamente percibió como si tuvieran años conviviendo, fue a Naruto, cuando el rubio volvió a su lado y le tomó de la cintura, el agarre se hizo más fuerte, casi doloroso. No es que se compadeciera de los sentimientos que las demás personas profesaban; tenían que estar íntimamente ligadas a él para que le despertaran interés; su pirámide emocional contaba con sólo dos escalones y en el primer puesto se encontraba Itachi, seguido de sus padres; no había mas, los demás le importaban un soberano sorbete; sin embargo algo le llamaba a brindarle apoyo al rubio. Por lo poquísimo que Naruto le contó, supo que la relación entre su padre y él no era nada buena; tendría que mostrarse solicito si no quería que sus planes se vinieran abajo, además el rubio se veía sufrido y no le gustaba verlo así, no pintaba nada con su atractiva personalidad.

Luego de la invitación de Mikoto, los hombres siguieron a la dama a distancia prudencial.

Sasuke aprovechó el momento de distracción para jalar a Naruto por un brazo y llevarlo hasta una de las habitaciones vacías, los otros iban unos pasos por delante de ellos, por lo que no se percataron de su ausencia, no lo harían hasta que llegaran al lugar que Mikoto les asignaría para pasar la velada y ya se inventaría un pretexto del porque de su desaparición.

Cerró la puerta y le pasó seguro cuando ambos estaban dentro del cubículo, el rubio mostraba una palidez que le hacía verse un poco enfermo.

-¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa? – preguntó el azabache exasperado, pues hasta ese momento el rubio se mantenía rígido, con un rictus extraño en el rostro.

El aludido al fin tomó consciencia y dimensión de donde se encontraba, suspiró fuerte y tragando saliva hiso frente a su interlocutor.

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes Sasuke, pero me veo forzado a abandonar nuestro trato ahora mismo – puntualizó con un discurso mas parecido al ofrecido por un político, intentando mostrar una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir – ; me disculpo por los inconvenientes; el monto depositado como adelanto te será reembolsado íntegramente, así como el costo del pasaje hasta aquí y los beaticos utilizados; de igual forma depositare el diez porciento de la cantidad estipulada como pago final, en un intento de remuneración por los problemas que pueda causarte rescindir este trato tan precipitadamente. De verdad lamento mucho no poder seguir cumpliendo con mi trabajo, pero las circunstancias ahora mismo me rebasan y…

-¡Y una mierda! – estalló el Uchiha con mirada de hielo, haciendo callar al otro, hubiese cortado antes la perorata de su acompañante, pero realmente le descolocó el discursito emitido por el Namikaze –. Tenemos un trato Naruto, no sé que demonios te está llevando a actuar así, pero aunque no tengamos un contrato con el cual pueda exigirte legalmente, tengo todo el derecho a reclamarte cumplir con tu parte, no voy a permitir que arruines mis planes.

-¡No lo entiendes! – acotó angustiado.

Por varias razones ambos hombres se encontraban de pie, encarándose frente a frente, no había tiempo de formalismos como para analizar que estaban casi al centro de la habitación y que ésta era amplia y parecía ser el despacho de ese hogar, amueblado con un escritorio de caoba estilo barroco y un sillón de piel en negro de dimensiones mas bien grandes; estantes de madera de roble barnizada y repletos de libros que se alzaban empotrados en las paredes, y al fondo, del lado izquierdo de el lugar, apoltronado un sofá a juego con el sillón de apariencia cómoda, donde se antojaba recostarse a leer cualquiera de los libros existentes.

-Por supuesto que no lo entiendo – rebatió enérgico. Los planes los veía cada vez más lejanos y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir –. Pero déjame decirte que me importa un carajo; está claro que algo raro tuviste con tu padre, tu estancia en América y las actividades que realizas son suficiente para saberlo…

El azabache se llevó una mano a la boca y dilató los ojos al máximo; de pronto cayó en cuenta de que tal vez Minato supiese a lo que su hijito se dedicaba y si llegaba a contárselo a su padre; no quería ni pensarlo; se suicidaría sin pensarlo, por supuesto que lo haría.

¿No me digas que tu padre sabe lo que eres?

-¿De que hablas? – preguntó confundido; la gama de sentimientos que atravesaba en ese instante eran demasiado contradictorias y era difícil darle prioridad a cualquiera de ellas.

-No te hagas el que no entiende; quiero saber si tu padre está enterado de la vida que llevas.

-Si tu pregunta es ¿Si mi padre sabe que soy gigoló? Puedes estar tranquilo; sé que los primeros meses de mi desaparición, contrató investigadores y esas cosas, fue así como se enteró de mi salida del país, pero yo mismo me puse en contacto con mi abuelo, para hacerle saber que estaba bien, le pedí que dijera a Minato que me dejara tranquilo, que lo quería fuera de mi vida, que hiciera como si estuviera muerto; al principió se negó, buscó la forma de ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero el abuelo le convenció de que me dejara volar solo, reticente lo aceptó y hasta el día de hoy no habíamos tenido otro contacto.

Sasuke suspiró tranquilo, la posibilidad de que el turbio trabajo del rubio saliera a la luz, era nulo; un problema menos que resolver; ahora lo importante era que Naruto no tirara la toalla, no podía dejarle botado así, como así.

-Naruto – comenzó midiendo el terreno, con voz calma y poniendo en practica las pocas clases de psicología conductual que llevó en la universidad –, no tengo ni idea de lo que estarás atravesando en estos momentos, de verdad que no quiero ser un maldito obligándote a que cumplas con tu parte del trato, sé que económicamente no llegaremos a ningún lado. No se que hacer; nunca vi como una posibilidad el que tu familia se inmiscuyera en este cuento, por la reacción que tuviste, creo que tú si que lo hiciste. No me quiero arrastrar, no está en mi naturaleza; pero estoy desesperado, prometo hacer hasta lo imposible por mantenerte alejado de tu padre… por favor. Te necesito.

Naruto que hasta sólo segundos se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, con ojos cerrados y masajeándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos; abrió sus orbes al escuchar aquel pedido de auxilio y puso toda su atención en el azabache.

El sudor casi resbalaba por la frente del pelinegro; si su autocontrol fuera menos, posiblemente estaría temblando de nerviosismo; sin embargo no tenía que hacerlo para que Naruto notara el grado de tensión que manejada el Uchiha. Si por él fuera, hubiese salido presuroso de ese lugar, dejando atrás los recuerdos dolorosos que se aglomeraban en su mente al reencontrarse con su padre. No era cobarde, por supuesto que no, pero aun no podía hacer frente a las situaciones acontecidas casi siete años atrás.

Sí, era difícil hacerle frente al pasado, sin embargo, si en la naturaleza del azabache no estaba el "arrastrarse" como el mismo lo había dicho; pues en la suya no estaba el echarse atrás, cumpliría con lo estipulado. Sólo eran cuatro días más y todo terminaría, volvería a Estados Unidos de América y dejaría atrás de nuevo sus perturbaciones.

-Mi trabajo… – comenzó poniéndose serio y aclarando la garganta – Aunque te cueste trabajo creerlo y lo imagines de otra forma; consiste en hacer sentir bien al cliente, pero no sólo en el ámbito sexual, yo y los que sabemos bien de que va, lo consideramos un arte, y es tal vez por eso que lo sigo ejerciendo a pesar de que económicamente ya no me hace falta; es un estilo de vida que se queda arraigado en tu persona, porque no sólo disfrutas corporalmente, sino que también obtienes experiencias emocionales muy gratas. Puedo jactarme de contar con amistades solidas que forje a partir de haberles ofrecido mis servicios. Nunca me e sentido como un objeto y jamás deje que me trataran como uno. – Hizo una pausa y le miró fijamente, como si quisiera penetrar dentro de la mente del Uchiha atreves de esas ventanas oscuras – No me avergüenzo de mi trabajo: si por mi fuera, sería mi carta de presentación ante todos; sin embargo estoy consciente de que no puedo ir por el mundo navegando con bandera de open mind; la tolerancia se aplica en ambos bandos y si pido respeto, es imperante que ofrezca lo mismo. Para no hacerte el discurso más largo, pues estarás preguntándote ¿A que viene toda esta parafernalia? – Sasuke no emitió palabra, pero su mirada de interrogación lo decía todo.

Nunca e dejado un trabajo a medias, principalmente porque tomo mucho en cuenta la química que hay entre los posibles clientes para conmigo. Si te soy sincero, aun no me explico muy bien por que acepte el trato contigo; supongo que es porque me siento muy atraído hacia ti, al menos físicamente, y aunque te extrañe, no suelo basarme en el físico del solicitante para aceptar un trabajo; hice la excepción contigo por que me gustaste mucho – confesó sin vergüenza y Sasuke se ruborizó un poquito con esa declaración –, por eso estoy aquí. Te juro que llevaría a termino mi actuación si se diera en otras circunstancias, pero ahora mismo siento que todo me rebasa… - en ese punto Uchiha estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pues algo le decía que Naruto estaba por echarse atrás completamente – No te preocupes, ni me veas de esa forma, no pienso dimitir; quiero que lleguemos a una tregua. Desde nuestra primera entrevista no has hecho mas que mirarme por encima del hombro… – de nuevo Sasuke quiso intervenir, pero Naruto le calló con un ademan de su mano derecha – Permíteme, no trates de negarlo porque no soy tonto; sé perfectamente que no apruebas mi "profesión" y que te viste forzado a requerir mis servicios como ultimo recurso, entiendo que de no ser así, nunca me hubieses llamado. Pero ponte a pensar que estamos en el mismo barco, creo que no queda mas que adaptarnos el uno al otro; para que mejor me entiendas – hizo una pausa y retomó - … Si la situación se hubiese dado de otra forma, no tendría problemas en aguantarme tu prepotencia y fingir que te amo profundamente ante los demás, créeme, la experiencia me avala, sin animo de ofender e tratado con personas peores que tú, pero ahora mismo la presencia de mi padre me tiene muy descontrolado, no puedo aguantar desplantes y groserías externas, en cualquier momento estallaría y no sería nada bonito. Así que si de verdad necesitas mi ayuda, te pido que te moderes, ayúdame tú también a controlarme, no pido que seas todo dulzura cuando estemos solos, pero evita la pedantería y prometo también poner de mi parte para que todo este teatro llegue a termino de la mejor manera.

¿Qué le quedaba a Sasuke por aportar? No podía negar que lo expuesto por el rubio era verdad, con dolor reconocía que la familia Uchiha se caracterizaba por desestimar a su prójimo, llegando a ofender incluso sin habérselo propuesto.

Sasuke digirió las palabras del rubio y asintió.

-Esta bien – pronunció tragándose su orgullo herido.

Porque claro que le ofendía lo dicho por el Namikaze, y lo hacía aun más, porque era verdad, su comportamiento desde un principio fue un tanto déspota. No es como si fuera a bajar la cabeza y pedir disculpas, eso tampoco estaba en su naturaleza, pero esperaba que con aceptar su desafortunado proceder, pudieran seguir adelante con los puntos bien claros.

-Pues siendo así , sólo me resta pedirte, y lo hago porque me di perfecta cuentas de las intenciones de tu padre; tienes que mantenerle alejado de mi historia familiar, no me apetece rememorar los problemas por los que atravesamos.

-No será fácil ¿sabes? – le confió con pesar – lamentablemente cuando a mi padre se le mete algo en la cabeza, es casi imposible persuadirlo para que lo deje de lado.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Si él insiste en intervenir, puede que descubra el esqueleto que tenemos en el closet y créeme, no será agradable, ni para ti, ni para nadie.

Sasuke se lo pensó un momento, mesándose la barbilla y barajando sus opciones.

-No te preocupes, la única debilidad de mi padre, aun más fuerte que Itachi, es mi madre, teniéndola a ella de nuestro lado, no tenemos porque preocuparnos.

-¿Y crees que podemos hacerlo? ¿Contar con ella? – reiteró mirándolo fijamente, denotando que ambos se encontraban un poco mas tranquilos, hablar les había ayudado mucho, prestarse atención mutuamente les ayudaba aun mas.

Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, esa era su carta secreta, pues si bien Itachi era el centro del universo de Fugaku, para su madre lo era él, sin temor a equivocarse podría jurar sobre la biblia que siempre contaría con el apoyo de la mujer.

-Déjamelo a mí, mi madre nos será de mucha utilidad.

-Eso espero. – El silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos. Naruto detalló a su alrededor, la decoración le pareció tradicional, justo lo que se esperaba de una familia como los Uchiha – Deberíamos ir saliendo al festejo – propuso ya incomodo por el silencio.

El azabache convirtió sus labios en una fina línea y bufó rodando los ojos.

-No podemos asistir así – se señaló completo – desentonamos completamente, lo mejor es cambiarnos los trajes por un kimono tradicional.

-Yo no traigo ese tipo de vestimentas en mi equipaje, no imagine que pudiéramos necesitarlo.

Y era obvio, Sasuke tampoco esperó que utilizaran algo así.

-Yo tengo todo lo necesario en mi antigua habitación; somos casi de la misma talla y seguro que alguno de mis kimonos te vendra bien.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió al azabache cuando éste emprendió camino a lo que seguramente sería su habitación.

_**N&S**_

Kakashi mantenía la mano de su pareja entrelazada con la suya por debajo de la mesa, era una manera de decirle que contaba con todo su apoyo, que estaba ahí y no le dejaría caer.

Fue inevitable no darse cuenta del daño que le provocaba la indiferencia de Naruto para con él. No quería verse como mártir, pero todo ese tiempo y pudiendo estar ocupando el puesto de esposo; se conformó con el de compañero o vulgarmente "concubino" pues Minato había decidido no formalizar hasta que su vástago aceptara cien por ciento la relación que se daba entre ellos.

La posición que Kakashi ocupaba en la vida de Minato podría traducirse como degradante para los que observaban desde fuera, entre ellos Obito, el mejor amigo del Hatake, quien siempre aconsejaba al de cabello plata para que exigiera sus derechos y le pusiera un ultimátum a Minato; sin embargo la base de esa relación era aun mas compleja de lo que parecía, muchos intereses estaban y afectaban.

Kakashi no tenia a nadie, huérfano desde pequeño, la única constante en su vida era Minato, y aunque la sociedad le considerara indigno, no le dejaría de lado, pues amaba a quien fue su benefactor en la infancia, las ideas de las personas que le rodeaban, le tenían sin cuidado.

-Si no te sientes bien podemos disculparnos y retirarnos al departamento – sugirió el de cabello plata al notar la palidez en el rostro de su acompañante.

El rubio le prestó atención luego de mucho rato enfrascado en un debate mental.

-No – musitó recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

Estaba lleno de rostros conocidos, ya sea por haber negociado con ellos anteriormente o por la posición que las familias ocupaban en las altas esferas de la sociedad. La estampa era bonita, amenizado por música suave; el jardín muy bien cuidado con un estanque de peces al centro y las mesas vestidas alrededor de éste. Ellos tenían una buena vista, compartían mesa con los anfitriones, aunque en ese momento se encontraban dando la bienvenida a nuevos invitados.

El colorido de los trajes típicos era muy atrayente; al fondo del jardín, se alzaba un pequeño templete donde un maestro de ceremonias se preparaba para dar inicio al programa de la noche. En ese tipo de fiestas, no podían faltar demostraciones de artistas locales reconocidos, ya fuese baile tradicional, canto o hasta duelos de taijutsu. Era seguro que los Uchiha habrían contratado el mejor de los paquetes para agasajar a sus invitados.

-¿Estas seguro? – insistió el Hatake. – No luces muy bien – acotó preocupado.

-Esperemos un poco mas Kakashi – pidió dedicándole una triste sonrisa – Fugaku no desaprovechara la oportunidad para dar la bienvenida publica a Sasuke, seguro que Naruto subirá con él y quiero verlo aunque sea de lejos.

Kakashi frunció los labios resignado, aunque no se notaba por la bufanda que cubría parte de su cara, ese proceder por parte de Minato, le parecía masoquista, una forma de redimirse por el supuesto daño que había causado a Naruto. Era más que obvio que el rubio menor no le daría la oportunidad de hablar, al menos no en ese evento, si quería aprovechar la estancia de su hijo para aclarar las cosas, lo mejor sería que buscara otro momento.

De nada le servía rebatir, pues Minato no le escucharía y corría el riesgo de hacerle creer que no le interesaba que arreglara su situación con el menor, es por eso que no dijo mas, se dispuso a fingir que disfrutaba de la fiesta a pesar de estar sumamente incomodo.

_**N&S**_

Sasuke y Naruto salieron por fin a los jardines, el azabache portaba un kimono negro con obi dorado y estampado fino de hojitas muy discreto, el color resaltaba aun más la palidez de su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver casi etéreo. Por otro lado Naruto se enfundó en uno azul índigo con obi negro y la estampa de un prado, sus antepasados no eran enteramente japoneses, a eso se debía su color de ojos y cabello, aun así, el traje tradicional le lucia maravillosamente.

La pareja se instaló un par de minutos en el umbral, recorriendo con la mirada toda la instalación; Sasuke buscaba dar con su familia, al parecer se mantenían muy ocupados atendiendo a los invitados. No muy lejos de ahí, se topó con la figura de su tío Madara y su primo Obito, le dio gusto verlos y se dirigió hasta ellos, llevando con él al rubio.

-¡Sasuke! – exclamó el mas joven de los hombres que se encontraban sentados en aquella mesa.

-Obito, tío Madara – saludó con una leve inclinación de respeto.

Pero el mencionado Obito, se levantó de su sitio y se acercó para brindarle un cálido abrazo, Sasuke respondió un poco apenado, no estaba acostumbrado a la parafernalia de familia unida y amorosa.

La apariencia de Obito Y Madara era sumamente parecida, de tez blanca, ojos y cabello negro, no cabía duda que formaban parte de la misma familia, la única diferencia entre ellos, es que Madara era un hombre mayor, de cuerpo fibroso y cabellera larga, rondando los cincuenta y cinco, cincuenta y ocho años, llevados muy dignamente, conservaba su atractivo, fácilmente podía seguir seduciendo a jovencitos y jovencitas.

Por otro lado Obito, hijo del primero era un hombre de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, de cabello corto y figura atlética, apuesto y jovial.

-Sasuke – saludó el mayor también levantándose y dando un abrazo, aunque menos efusivo que el otorgado por su hijo. – supimos que vendrías, estábamos ansiosos por verte.

-También tenia ganas de verlos – sonrió – él es Naruto Namikaze – presentó señalando al rubio – mi pareja y ellos son el tío Madara y mi primo Obito.

El azabache mayor asintió primeramente con la cabeza y luego extendió su mano para estrechar la contraria.

-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Namikaze.

-El gusto es mío – respondió educadamente – sin embargo me gustaría que me dijera, Naruto a secas.

Madara simplemente asintió.

Obito le miraba con una seriedad nada propia en él, como si estuviera analizando detalladamente al rubio delante de él.

-Hola – pronunció apenas. Y miró disimuladamente a la mesa donde sabía que Kakashi se encontraba.

Él conocía la historia familiar de los Namikaze, los motivos que llevaron al menor de los rubios a abandonar el país, tenia relaciones empresariales con Minato, pero Kakashi siempre sería su amigo de la infancia y le enfadaba la situación que el de cabellos de plata atravesaba desde poco mas de ocho años atrás.

Naruto no tomó a mal el pasivo saludo de Obito, sonrió ligeramente y respondió también con un hola.

-Me a dado gusto verlos tío – expresó Sasuke, sin percatarse tampoco de la reacción de su primo. – y me gustaría charlar con ustedes mas tendido, pero si nos disculpan será mas tarde, estamos llegando apenas y debemos presentar saludos a los demás invitados.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, entendemos perfectamente, les veremos luego.

La pareja recién llegada hizo una leve inclinación y se alejó para adentrarse mas en los jardines.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? – cuestionó Madara cuando su sobrino y el rubio se habían ido ya.

-¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? – respondió tratando de hacerse el loco.

-No quieras verme la cara de tonto – rebatió con seriedad –, te conozco mejor que nadie, no lo olvides, así que dime ¿Qué te pasa?

Obito exhaló resignado, su padre de verdad podía leerlo.

-Ese rubio es el hijastro de Kakashi, por su causa Minato no le a reconocido como su pareja ante la sociedad. – apostilló resentido.

-No te equivoques – le cortó con seriedad, él también sabia de lo que se estaba hablando, pues Obito le confió lo que pasaba con su amigo de infancia – y no guardes rencores para con personas que no lo merecen, Minato debería ponerse los pantalones y darle su lugar a Hatake, al igual que éste debería valorarse mas y exigir lo que se a ganado durante tantos años, lamentablemente nadie ajeno a estos tres puede intervenir en ese embrollo, posiblemente sólo Sasuke ahora que es la pareja de ese rubito. Lo que si te digo es que será muy interesante ver como se desarrolla todo este teatrito ¿Qué te paree si extendemos nuestra estancia en casa de tus tíos? Algo me dice que nos vamos a divertir.

Obito sonrió de medio lado, estaba de acuerdo con su padre, pero aunque éste se lo prohibiera, él si que le brindaría su apoyo a Kakashi.

Continuara…

**Para quienes creyeron que estaba en recesión, no es así, eventos que se escapan de mis manos, pero no crean que los retrasos se repetirán. Tratare de mantener el dramatismo al mínimo XD soy mexicana y a veces eso pesa, prometo no dejarme llevar demasiado por ese genero, pero si que se viene un poco, si de pronto les parece demasiado, siéntanse con la libertad de decírmelo, en la medida que me sea posible tratare de remediarlo.**

**Por otro lado, el Minakaka no está en discusión, si les gusta bien, y si no, lo siento mucho (mas bien no) la pareja forma parte importante de la historia y así se va a quedar (no recuerdo quien me dijo que veía a Kakashi muy uke y XD así lo visualizo ahora)**

**Y para los despistados que aun no lo saben: ¿Casados? ¿Pero, cuando? A llegado a su fin, si aun no lo han leído, les invito a que lo hagan.**


	5. Complejo de mártir

**Hola, aquí de nuevo, agradeciendo a los que siguen esta historia y para los que han leído ¿Casados? ¿Pero, cuando? También.**

**Descargo de responsabilidades: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 5: Complejo de mártir**

– Vaya, por lo que veo ya se han visto – exclamó llamando la atención de aquel que en esos momentos mantenía la vista apuntando hacía las estrellas.

Obito no había podido apartar la mirada de la figura de su amigo desde que la rubia pareja de su primo se hubiese presentado ante ellos.

Durante años le sirvió de confidente a Kakashi, aun incluso antes de que éste iniciara una relación amorosa con Minato. Aseguraba sin temor a equivocarse, haber sido el primero a quien el de pelo parecido a la plata le contó sus inquietudes sobre el naciente amor prohibido.

Hatake quedó huérfano a muy temprana edad; su madre murió en el parto y su padre se suicidó diez años después, pues nunca pudo superar la perdida de su amada esposa; sumándole a esto que debido a la depresión descuidó las empresas y cayó en la quiebra. Asumiendo que ya nada le quedaba e importándole poco el futuro de su hijo, terminó con su vida en una noche de tormenta.

Minato era un socio y amigo de la antigua familia Hatake, recién casado y con un hijo que estaba por cumplir un año, se conmovió con la desventura del pequeño Kakashi y le convirtió en su protegido; ciertamente fue mas un guía y amigo que un padre, ninguno de los dos se forzó a verse de otra manera, pues, aunque fueron pocos años y de una manera un tanto alejada, aun así, Kakashi contó con un padre una vez, guardaba los pocos buenos momentos con Sakumo en su corazón y jamás intentó remplazarlo. Vivió con los Namikaze hasta cumplir los dieciséis años; entonces reclamó lo poco que quedó del patrimonio familiar y se buscó un departamento de soltero; Minato y Kushina trataron de convencerlo para que no lo hiciera, les parecía demasiado pronto y joven para que abandonara el hogar, además de que el pequeño Naruto de tan sólo cinco años había volcado todo su amor fraternal en el de cabellos plata; sería una perdida muy grande para la familia.

A pesar de las peticiones, Kakashi no dio marcha atrás; no podía, pues contrario a sus principios, había terminado enamorándose de Minato, su benefactor, sabía que esos sentimientos no eran correctos, el hombre rubio le había tendido la mano cuando más lo necesitó y la esposa de éste le trató como a otro de sus hijos; se sentía sucio, vil y mala persona, resolvió que terminaría por olvidar los sentimientos que hasta ahora quemaban en su pecho, poniendo espacio de por medio.

Por los siguientes diez años, las visitas a los Namikaze se hicieron más espaciadas, sólo fechas festivas o algún evento especial. Kakashi intentó olvidar el amor hacía Minato frecuentando a otras personas, pero eran relaciones vacías que no llegaban mas allá de algo carnal.

Al cumplir los veinticinco años, la noticia de la enfermedad de Kushina le cayó como bomba, a pesar de ser la dueña de amor del rubio, nunca le guardó rencor, a ella si que llegó a verla como una segunda madre, le quería profundamente, le respetaba y jamás deseó algún mal para la pelirroja; pues la mujer era un sol que ganaba el aprecio de sus semejantes con tan sólo una sonrisa. La enfermedad de la Uzumaki la consumió durante un año; cáncer de seno que no fue detectado a tiempo.

Los Namikaze sufrieron lo indecible al ver como la luz de su hogar se iba apagando; las agresivas terapias que al final fueron desechadas por la pelirroja, pues quería morir dignamente y no convertida en una masa de piel y huesos. La última visita de Kakashi a los Namikaze cuando Kushina aun vivía fue memorable, las palabras dichas por la mujer aun resonaban en su mente como si se las hubiera dicho apenas ayer.

_FLASH BACK*-*-*_

_Era como si la propia casa transpirara tristeza, el silencio envolvía el lugar, volviéndolo lúgubre, el hogar antes siempre lleno de risas ahora lucía muerto._

_Los dos rubios de la familia fueron a recibirle hasta la puerta y él les saludó con un fuerte abrazo, no había necesidad de palabras, podían comunicarse claramente con tan sólo una mirada, Naruto era ya un jovencito de dieciséis años, en plena flor de la juventud y su rostro siempre alegre y risueño se mostraba ahora descompuesto, con los ojos rojos y grandes ojeras; de Minato no se podía decir cosa contraria, parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años y la desolación era palpable en sus facciones._

– _El medico dijo que es cuestión de tiempo – informó el mayor apesadumbrado, mientras se encaminaban a la habitación de la enferma –, ella pidió hablar contigo, dijo que era muy importante._

_El de cabellos plata sólo asintió, no sabía que más decir._

_Caminaron otro tanto hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación, los rubios se quedaron afuera y él entró con sigilo; las cortinas se mantenían cerradas, era poco mas de medio día y el exceso de luz molestaba a los sensibles ojos de la enfermita; tan sólo una lamparilla de buró se encontraba encendida, dejándolo todo a media luz._

_Cauteloso se encaminó hasta el lecho, donde un bulto se divisaba bajo las mantas, se detuvo al lado de la cama y se sentó en una silla que al parecer llevaba días en esa posición. _

– _Madre – llamó como un murmullo._

_Los ojos de la amada mujer se abrieron enfocando al recién llegado, no cambió su postura, lucía cansada, la palidez mortuoria cubriendo sus facciones; pómulos hundidos y labios secos, la cabellera recogida en una trenza y una disimulada sonrisa maternal surcando su rostro._

_I– Kakashi – respondió muy lucida, estaba en las ultimas y aun así podía verse el animo en esos ojos bonitos –, te estaba esperando._

–_Ya estoy aquí, madre._

– _Me gusta cuando me llamas así… – sonrió débil – Siempre te considere como un hijo, y te ame como tal._

–_Yo también te quiero – habló quedito, le costaba mantener la voz sin que sonara quebrada y los ojos comenzaban a escocerle – eres la segunda mujer que más e amado._

– _Mi niño – musitó levantando su mano hasta la mejilla del otro._

_El de cabellos plata llevaba su inseparable pañoleta cubriendo la parte inferior de su cara, desde muy niño había optado por usarla, los psicólogos decían que era una manera de protección sentimental, algo parecido a un TOC* que sería difícil de remover._

_Kakashi tomó la delgada mano entre la suya, manteniéndola un rato más en esa posición; luego la bajó hasta la cama, conservando el agarre._

– _Yo no tengo como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí durante todos estos años._

– _Lo harás cariño, precisamente por eso te eh llamado._

_Hatake le miró confundido, el tono de la pelirroja era serio, pero sin perder la dulzura._

– _Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, si en mis manos está cumplirlo, no dudes que lo hare._

– _Kakashi, hijo, quiero que me escuches, por favor no me interrumpas, se que lo que te voy a pedir es muy egoísta, pero me veo forzada a hacerlo._

– _Te escucho – pidió ansiosos._

– _No quiero que te avergüences por lo que te voy a decir, no es mi intención el ponerte incomodo y tampoco es un reclamo, te quiero y nada cambiara ese hecho, sé que nunca actuaste ni actuarías para causarme un daño, pero ahora yo me voy, y… – suspiró haciendo una pausa, tomando valor para lo que venia. Kakashi estaba expectante, su corazón martilleando fuertemente – Sé cuales fueron los motivos de tu partida hace diez años._

_Hatake entró en pánico; Kushina sabía su sucio secreto y él no podía mas que sentirse avergonzado._

– _Yo no… - quiso soltar la mano de la mujer, pero ésta no se lo permitió, al contrario, estrechó más el agarre._

– _Tranquilo, hijo – sonrió conciliadora –; no te exaltes, no es ningún reclamo; no puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que ah sido para ti; fue egoísta de mi parte el insistir en que siguieras frecuentándonos, muchas veces note tu incomodidad, pero la deje pasar porque Naruto y yo te amamos como otro miembro de la familia; nos era difícil dejarte ir –. Kakashi respiraba entrecortado, la presión en su pecho era monstruosa y no podía mas que callar y escuchar lo que la mujer a pesar del cansancio luchaba por decirle –. Minato es tan despistado que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sientes por él, porque sé que aun lo amas. Y es aquí donde yo egoístamente voy a aprovecharme de ese sentimiento._

– _¿A que te refieres? – preguntó si era posible aun más contrariado._

– _Estoy dejando a mis dos amores en tus manos, mi muerte les dejara devastados, sé que no están preparados para mi partida y lo entiendo, pero quiero que sigan adelante, necesitaran mucho amor y cariño. Naruto es joven, soy su madre y me echara de menos, pero es la ley de la vida y tarde o temprano se resignará, me guardará en su corazón como un recuerdo bello; sin embargo Minato, él más que nadie necesitará alguien que le tienda la mano, que le mire con amor y camine junto a él; Naruto querrá ser su apoyo, pero no será suficiente, necesita de alguien más y quiero pedirte que seas tú quine le sane; bríndale todo el amor que sientes por él, enamórale y has que no se estanque; quiero que viva plenamente, que experimente nuevamente esas cosquillas en el estomago y que sean provocadas por ti; eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, sólo a ti puedo entregarlos._

– _Me pides demasiado, Kushina – habló ahora cambiando el mote de madre, le costaba asimilar todo lo expresado –, estoy de acuerdo contigo, eres egoísta al querer decidir el rumbo de sus vidas, si bien Minato quedará destrozado, no creo que sea correcto que yo me aproveche de su vulnerabilidad para metérmele por los ojos; es una cruz muy grande la que pretendes que lleve a cuestas, pues si Minato acepta una relación conmigo en esas condiciones, nunca sabré si lo hace por verdadero interés en mi persona o si sólo me ve como su bálsamo de salvación._

– _Tú puedes ganártelo Kakashi, yo de verdad agradezco el respeto que tuviste para conmigo y mi familia, el alejarte sin intentar nada hace diez años, sólo me confirmó lo valioso que eres, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti y estoy segura de que Minato lo hará. _

_Para esos momentos Kushina se expresaba con nuevos bríos, necesitaba convencer al de pelo plata, era imperante que aceptara su propuesta, pues sólo así descararía en paz. _

– _¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que Naruto sentirá con todo esto? No creo que él lo acepte, corremos el riesgo de que se haga ideas equivocadas._

– _Mi hijo es muy joven, probablemente mal interprete tus acciones._

– _Él podría pensar que Minato y yo te engañábamos, que tu marido te a sido infiel ¿Te has planteado esa posibilidad?_

– _Sí – contestó apenada –, lo mas seguro es que no tome muy bien el que quieras enamorar a su padre._

– _¡¿Y aun así quieres que lo haga?!_

– _Kakashi, estoy desesperada, estoy consciente de que no es justo lo que te pido, pero no encuentro otra solución, no quiero irme dejándolos desamparados; Naruto crecerá y hará su vida, no se dejará vencer, pero Minato se marchitará, se querrá morir y si nadie le ayuda, logrará su cometido, tú tienes precedente sobre eso, pasó lo mismo con tu padre._

_Kakashi le miró dolido, tragando saliva, pues le seguía siendo difícil recordar como Sakumo se consumió en su desdicha._

– _¿Crees que podría pasar lo mismo con él?_

_Kushina inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad, el hablar tanto le estaba agotando demasiado y los sentimientos expresados en ese momento no ayudaban a mejorar._

– _Lo puedo asegurar completamente._

_Hatake se quedó en silencio, analizando los escenarios, él al igual que Kushina sabía que Minato era un hombre fuerte, pero que esa perdida indudablemente le hundiría profundamente._

– _Si lucho por el amor de Minato… también estaré ganándome el desprecio de Naruto – dilucidó con tristeza – creerá que me aprovecho de la situación, yo le quiero como a un hermano, no sé si soportare que me guarde rencor._

– _Escribí una carta, la tengo guardada en el buró – señaló el mueble al lado de la cama – ahí le explico nuestras razones, el apoyo que me estas brindando y te desligo de responsabilidad._

– _¿Por qué no lo hablas con él? – Sugirió esperanzado – así como lo haces conmigo, entenderá…_

– _No, Kakashi, no lo entenderá ahora, yo lo conozco bien, a pesar de la edad que tiene, mi hijo aun sigue siendo un niño, así le explique una y otra vez, no lo entenderá, el dolor no le dejará hacerlo, se encerrará y no podremos llegar hasta él; igual la carta no podrás entregársela recién, pasaran años para que adquiera la madurez y pueda comprendernos, hasta entonces podrás dársela._

– _No hay otra forma ¿Verdad?_

– _No cariño, lamentablemente no la hay – Kakashi asintió resignado._

– _Prometo cuidar de ellos y buscar el amor de Minato._

– _Es una promesa de vida, Kakashi y estoy segura que te será recompensada._

– _Sólo espero que queriendo hacerles un bien, no les estemos causando mas daño._

– _Al principio parecerá así, pero ya veras que con el tiempo, todo tomara su curso._

_Después de la intensa platica, Kakashi se despidió de la pelirroja dejándole un beso en la frente, ésta le dio la bendición deseándole lo mejor y entregándole la carta que le daría a Naruto cuando fuese correcto. Dos días después Kushina murió y una nueva fase de tormento comenzó para el Hatake._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK*-*-*_

– Si te refieres a Naruto – contestó volviendo la mirada hasta posarla en el de cabellos negros – así es, ya nos vimos las caras.

Kakashi le tenía tanta confianza a su amigo, que era el único que estaba enterado sobre la platica con Kushina antes de morir.

– ¿Y que tal te trató?

– Saludó fingidamente a Minato e hizo como si yo fuera un simple mueble – contestó con aparente tranquilidad.

El Uchiha podía leer más allá de esas palabras, veía el dolor en esos ojos negros y le molestaba profundamente.

– ¿Hasta cuando dejaras que te pisoteen, Kakashi? ¿No crees que a sido suficiente lealtad para con la muerta?

– Las oportunidades se están dando, Minato hablará con él y yo le entregare la carta que su madre le dejó.

– Y todos serán felices por siempre ¿No? – acotó con ironía.

– No entiendo lo que quieres decirme.

Obito se puso serio – Es muy probable que ellos se reconcilien, es lo que sin duda Minato busca, pero no estoy seguro de que tú puedas formar parte de esa familia, ¡Por Dios, Kakashi! Ese hombre nunca te ha dado tu lugar.

– Lo hará – habló tratando de sonar convencido – cuando arregle las cosas con Naruto, lo hará.

– Eso es muy triste – dijo con pena – tú nunca fuiste tan apocado, el único beneficiado con esta relación a sido Minato, le has dado todo de ti, recibiendo muy poco a cambio. Sinceramente creo que lo mejor sería que esos dos arreglaran sus problemas y que tú salieras de sus vidas; sólo así podrías retomar tu autoestima; pero no lo harás, por que sigues amando a ese tonto rubio que no te valora lo suficiente ¡Con un demonio, Kakashi! – Suspiró negando con la cabeza - si sintieras por mí, una decima parte de lo que sientes por Minato, ya te habría raptado, alejándote de todo lo que te hace daño.

– No me gusta que sientas pena por mi – acotó ofendido.

– Pues tampoco haces mucho para que no la sienta – replicó defendiendo su punto de vista – el día que te pongas los pantalones y exijas tus derechos o en su defecto abandones tu plan de mártir sacrificado y dejes de lado esa codependencia destructiva, entonces podre verte con otros ojos.

Kakashi se mordió la lengua y frunció el ceño, Obito era el único que se atrevía a decirle sus verdades de frente; tenia conocimiento del mote al que era merecedor en esa sociedad, las personas le veían como la puta, propiedad de Minato Namikaze, el que le calentaba el lecho, pero que no alcanzaba un titulo mas formal.

Él trataba de justificar las acciones de su amado (No amante, pues su amor no era sucio, era mas profundo). Sabía que el momento había llegado, próximamente se sabría si todos esos años compartiendo con el Namikaze sirvieron de algo, o si tenía que alejarse de una vez por todas para crearse un futuro digno.

– Tengo que volver – se dirigió al otro que esperaba una respuesta clara – Minato debe estarse preguntando donde me metí, le dije que iba al baño y ya me estoy tardando.

– Eso es Kakashi, huye una vez más, sólo recuerda que no podrás hacerlo por siempre.

– Obito, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil.

El pelinegro le devolvió una mirada triste, no le gustaba herir a su amigo con esas filosas palabras, pero le daba mucho coraje que éste se mostrará tan sumiso, cuando antes nunca lo fue, a su parecer la promesa hecha a la muerta sólo había destruido tres vidas y la de Kakashi era la más afectada.

– Perdón, me es difícil controlarme ¿Me buscaras si necesitas ayuda?

El de cabellos color plata asintió con una sonrisa no visible debido a la pañoleta y se retiró del lugar.

Obito se le quedó viendo hasta que la estilizada figura desapareció por completo. Convirtiendo sus labios en una línea se lamentó por no poderlo ayudar como quisiera; como Kakashi había dicho, las cartas estaban echadas y él esperaba que su amigo resultara ganador.

_**N&S**_

Naruto reía con todo el cuerpo, los espasmos en sus hombros eran completamente visibles y su risa cantarina escuchada por los que le rodeaban.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó directamente a la mujer que en esos momentos ostentaba el titulo de suegra.

Sasuke y él habían terminado de saludar a los invitados, el Uchiha no había olvidado las reglas de etiqueta, se detuvieron unos instantes con cada uno y luego se dirigieron a la mesa que era compartida por Nagato, Itachi, Minato, Kakashi, Mikoto, Fugaku y ellos dos.

Naruto decidió que se enfocaría en su tío Nagato y en los Uchiha, sería un poco cortes con su padre, sólo para evitar inconvenientes.

– Sí, cuando tu madre conoció a Sasuke, aun estaba embarazada de ti – comentaba Mikoto – lo primero que me dijo es que mi niña era muy hermosa.

– ¡Mamá! – siseó Sasuke avergonzado.

– Pero si sólo estoy diciendo la verdad – se defendió la mujer de la mirada matadora que su hijo le dedicaba.

– Eso suena claramente a un comentario hecho por mamá – expresó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Inconscientemente llevó su mirada hasta conectarla con los ojos de su padre, éste también sonreía, al parecer recordando a la mujer pelirroja, el contacto duró muy poco entre ellos, pero fue agradable.

– Y cuéntanos Naruto ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke y tú se conocieron? Como ya sabrás, mi hijo es demasiado hermético y realmente conozco demasiado poco sobre su relación.

– Pues fue un poco extraño – comenzó dedicándole una mirada picara a su supuesta pareja, los otros acompañantes no aportaron nada, se dedicaron a escuchar atentamente la historia – yo estaba como becario en el área de administración en la televisora, hasta ese momento no había tenido ningún contacto con Sasuke aunque ya escuchaba rumores sobre él, principalmente referente a su apariencia física, en ese aspecto Sasuke siempre a sido muy "llamativo" – el aludido frunció el ceño, hasta ahora había permitido que el rubio se explayara, no tenia idea de lo que diría, pero esperaba que no se saliera mucho de lo ya antes previsto. – Como sabrán, la navidad en el occidente se celebra por todo lo alto y en esa ocasión la empresa organizó una fiesta a la que fuimos invitados todos los trabajadores, yo no dude en asistir y pasármela bien, la noche transcurría tranquilamente hasta que a mis oídos llegó una letanía de maldiciones en japonés; como imaginaran, eso llamó mucho mi atención, pues donde todos hablan ingles, el escuchar a alguien hablar en mi lengua materna, atrapó mi interés inmediato; me fui acercando mas hasta la persona que por cierto me daba la espalada y al verle al rostro.

Quede prendado de esos expresivos ojos negros. Sasuke se sonrojó completo pues yo le dije que no sonaban nada bien esas palabrotas saliendo de esa boquita – sonrió como si estuviera recordando el momento exacto y los que le escuchaban se mantenían muy interesados, pues el rubio movía las manos y gesticulaba con cada frase que decía – creo que nunca debí decir eso, pues él lo tomó como una ofensa y me dijo que era un "dobe" entrometido, por supuesto que me ofendí y le dije que él era un "teme" demasiado pagado de si mismo. La gente comenzó a rodearnos, pues les parecía extraño el escucharnos discutir en japonés, probablemente no entendieron ni la decima parte de lo que nos decíamos, pero nuestro tono de voz y facciones nos delataban; tuvieron que separarnos, pues era obvio que ninguno de los dos se iba a rendir; a mi me llamaron la atención los directivos, no entendían como me atrevía a ofender a Sasuke que es una de las figuras mas importantes de la empresa, yo apenas estaba empezando, creí que me echarían a la calle, pero en un acto de buena voluntad, Sasuke intercedió por mi, me dijeron que estaría a prueba y que a la próxima no tendrían contemplaciones para conmigo. Me vi forzado a agradecerle a Sasuke y aunque al principio quiso desquitarse de mi impertinencia, yo no se lo permití, creo que eso fue lo que le atrajo de mí, que podía hacerle frente sin temor. En el mundo en que se desenvuelve abundan los lame botas y que yo no le rindiera pleitesía me hizo ganar puntos, a partir de ahí parecía que teníamos radar y nos encontramos mas seguido por los pasillos de la empresa, un día decidí invitarlo a un café y él aceptó; todo comenzó a fluir – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Vaya – exclamó Itachi – eso suena claramente a como mi hermano se comportaría; tenias que conocer al amor de tu vida en esas circunstancias – sonrió dirigiéndose al menor.

– Bueno, no esperabas que fuera algo trillada y romántica – se defendió.

– Sí, tienes razón.

– ¿Y ustedes como se conocieron, tío? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

– Tampoco fue una historia romántica si es lo que esperabas, fue una cena de negocios.

– No conozco a Itachi, pero a ti sí – develó el rubito – con tu timidez seguro te tardaste una eternidad en decidirte.

– De hecho, Itachi tampoco se queda atrás – intervino Sasuke – es tan sociable como un mudo, así que no entiendo cómo es que están juntos.

– Creo que se lo debemos a mi suegra – confesó Nagato sonriendo –, las mujeres siempre son mas observadoras y perceptives, ella seguramente nos descubrió desde un principio, se las arregló para organizar eventos y dejarnos solos, poco a poco fuimos rompiendo el hielo.

– No es que yo sea entrometida – se escuchó un carraspeo, pero fue bastante disimulado, era obvio que los hombres de esa familia no coincidían con lo que la mujer llamaba discreción –… está bien – siseó mirándoles con reproche – deberían agradecerme, yo sólo velo por su felicidad.

– Yo le agradezco infinitamente, suegra.

-Yo tampoco me quejo madre, al contrario.

– Tranquila, querida, te aseguro que apreciamos el amor que nos brindas – concilió Fugaku, tomando delicadamente una de las manos de la mujer.

Ésta no pudo más que sonreír por las atenciones.

La platica continuó con una que otra banalidad; Minato y Kakashi no aportaron mucho, sus respuestas eran mas bien monosilábicas; el de cabellos color plata se encontraba muy incomodo, nunca antes se había sentido tanto como un parche mal pegado, las emociones del rubio mayor se contraponían entre la tristeza por la poca o nada atención que su hijo le brindaba y la felicidad de poder verlo de nuevo, le tenia embobado su desenvolvimiento ante los demás y moría por poder hablar con él; se hizo el firme propósito de buscar la oportunidad; aclararían las cosas por fin, estaba seguro que Naruto ya tendría la suficiente madurez, para entender lo que realmente pasó.

La velada continuó con un discurso por parte de Fugaku, donde felicitó a los futuros contrayentes, dio la bienvenida pública a su hijo menor y al novio de éste; Itachi y Nagato agradecieron la asistencia de sus invitados así como sus buenos deseos.

La fiesta terminó ya muy entrada la madrugada; al día siguiente se organizaría una comida, pero en está ocasión serian pocos los invitados, entre ellos se encontraban Minato y Kakashi, el primero se despidió reticente, pues hubiese querido permanecer ahí, cerca de su esquivo hijo.

– Es hora de irse a descansar – comentó Mikoto, dirigiéndose a Itachi, Nagato, Fugaku, Sasuke y Naruto.

– Me parece bien, estoy ya muy cansado – confesó Sasuke tratando de no estirarse como un gato, pues seguramente su padre le reprendería al considerarlo de mal gusto – si me dices cual es la habitación que dispusieron para Naruto, yo puedo guiarlo hasta ahí.

El silencio se hizo y todos se le quedaron viendo raro al pequeño Uchiha.

– No seas anticuado, Sasuke – apostilló su padre con un toque de burla nada común en él –, ni nos tomes por santurrones o persignados, sabemos que no te has pasado estos años de manita sudada, no nos escandalizaremos por que compartas la cama con tu novio, es obvio que dormirá contigo ¿Dónde sino?

Sasuke se quedó azorado ¿Cuándo es que su padre se volvió tan liberal? No recordaba que ese hombre se mostraba tan abierto, claramente su madre había ganado batalla en el osco carácter de Fugaku.

– Sí hijo, vayan, vayan, seguro que Menma ya llevó las cosas de Naruto a tu recamara.

Sasuke ya no pudo replicar nada, con un ademan de su mano derecha indicó a Naruto el camino y ambos se dirigieron hasta ahí.

Al entrar el rubio detalló disimuladamente el espacio, contrario a lo que esperaba la decoración era bastante occidental, una mullida cama matrimonial vestida con un edredón de color azul rey; un par de buros de madera labrada a los lados del lecho, en una esquina una mesilla con dos sillas donde probablemente el moreno realizaba sus tareas en sus años mozos, también contaba con un gran armario empotrado en la pared y una puertilla que seguro conducía al baño; sencilla pero cómoda.

– Desde ahora te advierto que no dormiré en el suelo – acotó al darse cuenta de que no había otro espacio donde quedarse mas que una cama.

– ¡Yo tampoco, está es mi habitación! – reclamó con seriedad.

– Tu madre dijo que podía sentirme como en casa, por lo tanto esta también es mi habitación y no dormiré en el suelo – recalcó, pues no estaba dispuesto a negociar con su comodidad.

Sasuke suspiró resignado – Podemos compartir la cama, es lo suficiente amplia. – Naruto sonrió socarrón, Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto – Ni te hagas ideas equivocadas, sólo dormiremos…

– Que aburrido – reprochó haciendo un gracioso puchero – podría hacerte una rebajita ¿sabes? – y para acompañar sus palabras comenzó a desabrocharse el kimono con movimientos estudiados y sensuales.

El pelinegro se quedó tieso, la tela iba dejando los anchos y bronceados hombros al descubierto; eso no podía ser normal, lo que el rubio le hacia sentir "no" era normal, el cosquilleo se instaló en su estomago y claramente descubrió que tenía la boca seca, cada que se ponía nervioso, una extraña punzada le atenazaba en las palmas de las manos; no podía alejar su mirada de aquella visión, sus ojos seguían como hipnotizado aquellas manos, bajando, bajando hasta que desataron el obi que le llevaría hasta la gloria, fue ahí cuando tomó consciencia, saliendo del transe sacudió su cabeza; cogió uno de las almohadas de la cama y se la aventó por el rostro al exhibicionista.

– ¿Por qué te desnudas aquí? Para eso está el baño – le regañó tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

– ¿Hum? – Exclamó con fingida inocencia – no quiero ir hasta el baño, estoy cómodo aquí.

-Pues entonces me voy yo – masculló girándose hasta su maleta, la abrió con rudeza y sacó una de los pijamas, sin voltear a ver de nuevo al rubio se metió rápidamente al baño para cambiarse.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, sería muy divertido trabajar para Sasuke, no podía esperar para que el día de mañana llegara…

Continuara…

*TOC o trastorno obsesivo compulsivo

**Hola Chicos, lamento si Kakashi me está quedando tan OOC, lo creo un poco necesario, a final de cuentas es mas parecido al que describe Pierrot. Tenia ya un buen rato que no me daba una vuelta por las nuevas creaciones del fandom en Naruto, a pesar de que escribo para él, y hace apenas tres días descubrí que en amor-yaoi se está llevando una adaptación de la misma película, yo no lo sabía, de verdad que no y entre en conflicto, pues la chica la empezó un mes antes que yo, me tuve que leer la otra historia por encima, pues es Sasunaru y ese orden de pareja no me gusta, según lo que note, el desarrollo y descripciones si varían lo suficiente, y ahora replanteándome mas la trama, es por eso que incluí mas peso a los personajes de Kakashi y Minato, que agregue drama jejeje, por favor díganme si está quedando muy forzado y tratare de bajarle a la intensidad. ¿Creen que debería dejarle una nota aclaratoria a la otra autora?**


	6. Compartiendo el lecho

**Capitulo6: compartiendo lecho **

Al volver del baño y después de haberse puesto el pijama y lavarse los dientes, salió esperando que el rubio tonto ya no estuviera en paños menores, estaba un poco más calmado, pero grande fue su sorpresa o mejor dicho impacto al ver el atuendo del otro.

– Creí que ya te habrías cambiado ¿Piensas dormir así? - preguntó tratando de no sentirse escandalizado.

– ¿Hum, que tiene? – se miró extendiendo los bazos.

El rubio sólo portaba unos slips negros, que le iban maravillosamente bien, dejando su bien trabajado torso y abdominales a la vista y ese par de torneadas piernas también, si fuese pecado el estar bueno, seguramente el Uzumaki estaría irremediablemente condenado.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, podía decirle que era un descarado exhibicionista, pero viéndolo bien, él ya se estaba portando demasiado mojigato; después de todo no era el primer hombre que veía desnudo; en las duchas del instituto o hasta en reuniones familiares donde primos y amigos compartían en la playa, los trajes de baño abundaban y no eran muy diferentes del ajustado calzoncillo que el oji azul llevaba puesto… a quien demonios engañaba, claro que difería, principalmente por el hombre que lo portaba, y nunca lo aceptaría públicamente, pero antes de está experiencia jamás sintió mariposas en el estomago al ver a alguien con tan poca ropa, ni tragó saliva disimuladamente aprovechando el panorama.

– Ni para que quejarme – siseó –, sé que no ganare nada – se resignó.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y le quitó importancia, aunque por dentro reía gustoso, su ego estaba infladísimo; estuvo a punto de preguntar "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" con su respectivo tonillo descarado, pero se detuvo; la santurronería del Uchiha le gustaba mucho, porque además no era consciente que a pesar de sus prejuicios, también tenia su vena pervertida y voyerista. Era malditamente adorable y se preguntaba cuanto podría aguantar sin que le permitiera manosearlo un poquito a solas; de lo que si estaba seguro es de qué aprovecharía las oportunidades para hacerlo en público, pues claramente tendrían que fingir amor y el azabache no podría reclamarle nada.

Después del "incidente" Naruto se lanzó a la cama y tomó su lugar en el lado derecho, acomodó las mantas sobre su cuerpo y en socarrona invitación palmeó el lado izquierdo de la superficie.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con exasperación, chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a tomar su lugar en el lecho. Al principio fue incomodo, aunque fácilmente podría asegurar que sólo lo era para él, el rubio bastante acostumbrado estaría ya a compartir cama con alguien mas, por lo que cogió sueño rápidamente; luego de unos minutos, unos ronquidos pequeñitos se escucharon salir de la garganta del Namikaze; Sasuke estaba tieso, sentía que si hacia cualquier movimiento, Naruto se despertaría.

Dormitó durante lo que quedaba de la noche; el oji azul parecía buscar su calor corporal, pues de un momento a otro se encontraba casi trepado encima de él, pasándole una de las piernas por sobre las suyas. Él realmente no sintió cual fue el momento exacto en que el rubio se amoldó a su cuerpo, pero cuando quiso moverse, algo pesado se lo impidió, un poco molesto abrió los ojos desorientado y enfocando mejor vio a su compañero abrazándole como si fuese un koala.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Lo despertaba? ¿Se movía un poco más a la orilla? ¿Pero como la hacía si estaba casi al borde de ella? El rubio cabezota se apropió casi de todo el lecho y no sólo eso, sino que se le trepó encima.

Podría apostar que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, el cuarto estaba ya bastante alumbrado por la luz que entraba por la ventana; en otras circunstancias ya tendría a su madre tocando la puerta para que se levantara, pero con la desvelada de la fiesta, se les había permitido dormir un poco más.

Hizo un nuevo intento por moverse, se revolvió un poco y ese simple acto le dejó petrificado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

– Hn – dejó salir el dormido rubio.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío y es que ahora que ponía mas atención, esa dureza presionando contra su muslo no podía traducirse mas que de una sola forma… si ya tenia los ojos bastante abiertos, con ese descubrimiento los abrió aun más, casi al borde de hacerse daño; como caricatura giró el rostro para tener de frente el de su compañero. La imagen le mostraba a un rubio completamente inmerso en las profundidades del sueño y sin embargo mantenía el ceño fruncido levemente en una mueca que no aclaraba enteramente, o al menos no para personas ajenas a la escena, el porque de esa expresión, entre dolor y placer.

El escalofrío se volvió a hacer presente; Naruto gimió de nuevo, pero en está ocasión con mas volumen; el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensionó y por segundos se quedó sin respiración.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese rubio descarado? ¿Es que no había sido suficiente claro con él? ¡No le interesaba tener sexo!

– Uh… – se escuchó de nuevo y no conforme con eso, Namikaze comenzó a frotarse contra él, muy despacio, pues se notaba que lo hacía inconscientemente, aun sumido en la bruma del sueño.

Sasuke no era llorón, nunca lo había sido y no entraba en pánico con facilidad, su temple le precedía, podría decirse que era una cualidad heredada por los Uchiha.

Esa cualidad era indudablemente la que le impedía mostrarse exaltado en esos momentos.

"_Vamos, respira, despacio, si lo hago así, lentamente, podre deshacerme de este torpe" _se decía mentalmente, mientras cautelosamente se revolvía bajo la pesada pierna del rubio; sin embargo no calculó bien y con ese movimiento, la rodilla del Namikaze presionó sobre su zona mas sensible.

– Gng – dejó salir sin poder evitarlo.

No que antes no hubiese tenido una erección mañanera, se supone que era fisiológicamente normal, sólo que nunca le había sido tan vergonzoso experimentarlo.

Se volvió a quedar quieto y esperó cualquier movimiento que indicara lo hubiese delatado con el rubio, si se daba cuenta de su estado… bueno, no quería ni imaginarlo; suspiró con el latido de su corazón punzándole en los oídos y presionó sus dientes tratando de ahogar un nuevo gemido ¿Por qué nada le salía bien?

Naruto había comenzado un nuevo ritmo, se frotaba contra él, pero al parecer también podía sentir como le había puesto duro, pues acompañó sus movimientos pélvicos con los de rodilla que se rozaban desinhibidos contra su paquete.

_"¿De verdad estará dormido? Humm…" _se tensó achicando los ojos, podía sentir el calor y la dureza de Naruto a pesar de la ropa interior y claramente él ya estaba bastante húmedo; si seguía así, terminaría por derramarse y si el rubio se llegaba a dar cuenta, ya podía imaginarse la manera en la que se burlaría en su cara.

– Ahaaa – exclamó el durmiente, la respiración se le había vuelto pesada y los gimoteos pequeñitos más frecuentes.

Crispó los puños no tolerándolo más, la gota que derramó el vaso fue el caliente jadeo que el rubio soltó cerca de su cuello; demasiado para su salud mental y sin pensarlo más, se incorporó con violencia, quedando de pie de su lado de la cama, arrojando el cuerpo de Naruto lejos de si. Tan fuerte fue el empujón que el rubio quedó con una extraña posición, la parte inferior de su cuerpo sobre la cama y la otra mitad colgando fuera.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – preguntó Naruto asustado, tan pronto logró ponerse de pie.

El zamarreo fue tremendo, sacándolo de su letargo; agitó su cabeza para enfocar sus ideas; segundos después se topó con un Sasuke hiperventilante y con la cara rojiza, la expresión del pelinegro era extraña, entre pánico, enfado y ¿Excitación?

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sasuke?! ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

– ¿Que qué me pasa, dices? ¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti? ¡Rubio pervertido! – gritó enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Naruto estaba cada vez mas confundido, no entendía que era lo que había alterado tanto al pelinegro; ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué…? – quiso interrogar de nuevo, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

– ¡Ya no hables! – le cortó, hubiesen seguido discutiendo, pero algo llamó poderosamente la atención del pelinegro.

Naruto se mostraba contrariado, pero su zona sur no parecía coincidir mucho con sus pensamientos, pues se alzaba orgullosa y sin ningún pudor.

_"¿Qué no se da cuenta del problema entre sus piernas?"_ Sasuke tragó saliva, pues él si que se percató del problemón. Disimuladamente bajó su vista hasta su propio paquete y sí, se encontraba en iguales condiciones; afortunadamente Naruto no lo había notado.

–¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? – insistió casi a punto de perder la paciencia.

Sasuke bufó escondiendo su sonrojo y como pudo se dirigió hasta el baño, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

¡Oye, no me dejes así! – Reclamó enfurecido - ¡Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo!

–¡Déjame en paz! – contestó el azabache, ya dentro del baño.

-¡Argg! – se quejó el rubio haciendo berrinche.

Tomó una de las almohadas y la lanzó con furia a la puerta del baño, sabía que no causaría estropicios o daño alguno, pero le serviría para desquitar un poco su coraje – Teme desconsiderado – siseó –, ahora entiendo porque no tienes pareja, seguro nadie te aguanta…

Del otro lado, Sasuke con cara de pánico y una mano sobre el corazón hiperventilaba recargando su espalda en la puerta.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar, una sensación parecida a una sobredosis de cafeína, o como si su cuerpo se viese afectado por el mal de Parkinson, su pulso claramente acelerado y la cara ardiendo. Con movimientos torpes de deshizo de toda su ropa y se metió bajo la regadera con el chorro de agua bien frio; estaba seguro que eso le tranquilizaría y bajaría la erección que venia manifestando. Fácil estuvo bajo la ducha por más de quince minutos, sólo dejando que el vital líquido le calmara.

Por su parte Naruto seguía sin enterarse de nada, resignado a que el azabache no le respondería, se sentó sobre la cama por unos minutos, rumiando un poco más su coraje; para esos momentos el problema entre sus piernas había desaparecido y siendo claros, él ni cuenta se dio que la tenía. Suspiró y bufó casi al mismo tiempo, Sasuke era por mucho el cliente mas extraño que había atendido en todos sus años de servicio; pero no podía negar que le gustaba y mucho. Sonrió bobaliconamente, ir descubriendo cada resquicio de sentimiento en el aparentemente frio pelinegro era un privilegio que estaba seguro (a pesar del poco tiempo que habían convivido) no cualquiera podía presenciar.

Luego de su debate interno, que obvio no le llevó a ningún lado, se puso de pie y buscó en sus pertenencias algo de ropa; sabía que el Uchiha no tardaría en salir del baño y entonces seria su turno para asearse. Dejaría pasar el numerito, pues predecía que Sasuke no le daría explicaciones.

Ese día se llevarían a cabo dos eventos, una comida con algunos invitados más y la despedida de soltero con sólo amigos.

La comida sería a la una y media y en ella estarían Minato y Kakashi. Le costaba reconocerlo y probablemente no lo expresaría en voz alta, pero en cierta forma le había dado gusto volver a ver a Minato. Su padre lucía muy bien, casi no había cambiado físicamente, la naturaleza había sido buena con él y seguía manteniéndose joven; lo mismo podía decirse del Hatake, ese tema aun le causaba resquemor, pero contrario a lo que pensó: que nunca podría volver a compartir habitación con esos dos… pues se podía decir que se equivocó; aunque fingió ignorarlos toda la noche, disimuladamente pudo notar que Kakashi estaba completamente enfocado en su padre, como si velara por su bienestar constantemente; le dolía (tal vez no tanto como hace siete años) pero debía aceptar que si existía amor, al menos por parte del hombre de cabellos de plata; los sentimientos de su padre aun eran un enigma. Evitó mostrar la pequeña sonrisa que afloraba en su rostro, ver de nuevo y después de tanto tiempo las facciones de su progenitor le llenaba de añoranza ¿estaría mal querer saber que había sido de su padre en todos esos años?

El sonido de la puerta del baño al cerrarse lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, Sasuke venia saliendo, envuelto en una bata afelpada, por las prisas el azabache no había entrado con ningún cambio de ropa, el rubio le dedicó una mirada resentida, que Sasuke se pasó por el arco del triunfo.

– ¿Te piensas quedar ahí sentado todo el día? – acotó sin mirarle, pues su atención estaba puesta en la maleta, donde revolvía para sacar con que vestirse.

-Serás bastardo – musitó bastante bajo, suspiró y tomando las prendas bajo su brazo se encaminó hasta la ducha.

Sasuke le miró disimuladamente de reojo, esperó a oír el ruido de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

_**N&S**_

A la mesa se encontraban ya sentados Mikoto, Fugaku, Nagato e Itachi, sólo faltaban ellos dos para dar inicio al desayuno.

– Llegan tarde, Sasuke – reprendió Fugaku al menor de sus hijos, con una seriedad escalofriante.

El menor agachó la mirada avergonzado – Lo siento padre…

– Fue mi culpa suegro – interrumpió cogiendo la mano del azabache para brindarle confianza y pidiendo con ese ademan que le dejara manejar la situación –, me disculpo por mi falta de modales, pero espero que comprenda un poco que el vuelo en avión nos dejó bastante cansados y sumándole a eso la desvelada, realmente nos fue imposible levantarnos antes…

–¡Fugaku! – Le advirtió su mujer – no deberías ser tan duro, Naruto tiene razón, discúlpanos tú Naruto, no te preocupes que de ninguna forma nos has faltado al respeto.

El rubio hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, se sentó en el lado derecho de la mesa, con Sasuke a su lado; Itachi y Nagato les dieron los buenos días, se veían bastante frescos y alegres, claramente era una pareja enamorada, Naruto se sintió feliz por su tío.

–¿Durmieron bien? – preguntó Itachi interesado.

-Oh si, muy bien – contestó Naruto con seguridad – tan bien que por eso llegamos tarde.

– Lo importante es que descansaron – añadió la única mujer en la mesa – el día pinta para ser bastante largo, la comida será en el restaurant de Madara y la despedida en el bar de Obito, ya todo está arreglado, sé que se van a divertir, es una lastima que nosotros no estemos invitados a esta despedida – rumió Mikoto apesadumbrada.

– Basta mujer – le tranquilizó Fugaku tomando una de sus manos y ejerciendo una leve presión – es para jóvenes, los chicos se sentirán más cómodos compartiendo con sus amigos, no quiero ni imaginar el tipo de espectáculo que se dará ahí, ese no es lugar para nosotros.

-Pero Minato y Kakashi asistirán – replicó lastimero – y ellos no son tan jóvenes que digamos.

Nagato bajó la mirada avergonzado, él no podía decir nada, pues Kakashi era de su edad y con ese comentario, su suegra había terminado por darle tremenda pedrada.

Itachi perceptivo como era, sonrió disimuladamente y posó su mano sobre la rodilla de su futuro esposo por debajo de la mesa, el pelirrojo le tomó atención y se encontró con una mirada dulce que sabía sólo era dedicada para él.

–Nrnr - carraspeó Fugaku aguantándose la risa, no se vería bien que perdiera la compostura, pero es que su mujer era a veces tan… ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Inocente? ¿Falta de malicia? ¿Imprudente?

-Lo siento mamá, juro que no fue deliberado, el primo Obito organizó todo y no quiso incluir a nadie mÁs, ni el tío Madara está invitado y mira que le reclamó a Obito, pero ya sabes que a él nada puede intimidarlo.

-Está bien – se dio por vencida – no te disculpes cariño, entiendo, sólo que estoy susceptible, ya sabes como soy.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo sin ningún otro contratiempo, hablaron sobre el desarrollo de la empresa, Sasuke se puso al corriente de las novedades en la familia y Fugaku aprovechó para interrogar disimuladamente a su rubio yerno, en un principio pensó en sonsacarle información sobre la ruptura con Minato, pero no le pareció apropiado hacerlo en ese momento, por lo que cambió el rumbo del interrogatorio y midió el sentido visionario del Namikaze respecto a los negocios, afortunadamente el rubio era muy despierto en esos asuntos, sabÍa sobre inversiones y economía, por lo que no le tomó por sorpresa, el patriarca Uchiha quedó bastante impresionado con las cualidades de su yerno; sólo podía pensar que Sasuke había hecho buena elección, esperaba que no lo arruinara y formalizara en un futuro, le gustaría emparentar con los Namikaze, eran una familia respetable, a pesar del extraño pasatiempo que Jiraiya Namikaze desempeñaba, había que reconocer que hasta en eso el viejo tenia éxito.

_**N&S**_

Kakashi se removió un poco cansado por la postura, su reloj biológico le decía que ya había sobrepasado su hora de sueño, talló ligeramente ambos ojos con sus manos y estiró su cuerpo destensando los músculos, suspiró profundo y giró su vista al lado derecho de la cama. Su rubio compañero se encontraba profundamente dormido, tenia años que no le veía tan relajado; Minato estaba tumbado sobre su estomago, con los dos brazos bajo la almohada y el rostro apuntando hacía él.

El de pelo plata le miró embobado, la nostalgia invadía sus sentidos, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos estuvieran contrapunteados, por un lado era feliz; Minato mostraba nuevos bríos y esperanza de poder recuperar a su hijo, él sabía que la vida de su pareja nunca estaría completa hasta reconciliarse con Naruto, de todo corazón deseaba que así fuera, que el pequeño rubio escuchará, que les diera una oportunidad de aclarar los malos entendidos del pasado.

Y por otra parte se sentía, desplazado, sin la suficiente importancia como para lograr que Minato se sintiera completo, y sabía que eso era tonto, no podía comparar el amor de padre con el de pareja, era ilógico, pero dolía el saber que por mas que se esforzara, tal vez nunca lograría ocupar por completo el corazón del rubio mayor.

Durante todos esos años, Minato nunca le reclamó nada, se portaba detallista y condescendiente, cariñoso y en ocasiones apasionado, aun así, la sensación de que algo faltaba era palpable en muchos aspectos, era claro que nunca remplazarían a Naruto, pero ni siquiera eso pudo intentar, pues no habían tenido hijos y Minato parecía no quererlos, siempre fue muy cuidadoso y se protegía en cada relación, él se daba ánimos arguyendo que había tiempo; además aun no formalizaban nada, no podían traer al mundo… bleh, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de excusas que se había puesto para justificar la falta de hijos. Pero no era sólo culpa de Minato, le faltaba valor para exigirle más al rubio, aceptaba que estaba envuelto en un circulo vicioso y destructivo, pero no sabía como salir, a pesar de los reclamos y ofrecimientos de Obito para salir adelante, no encontraba la manera de decir basta; es por eso que la llegada de Naruto era como el detonante de algo que se vislumbraba grande.

– Estas despierto – musitó Minato con voz adormilada.

Kakashi le prestó atención y le regaló una sonrisa estudiada, Minato era la única persona a la que permitía mirarle sin la pañoleta, pues obvio dormía sin ella.

– Acabo de despertar, no quería molestarte porque te veías muy cómodo.

– No te preocupes – le sonrió – descanse muy bien, estoy listo para iniciar el día. Quiero llevarte a desayunar y a que te compres algo sexy.

Hatake le miró extrañado, Minato le veía de manera diferente, con un brillo en los ojos y sonrisa seductora.

No me mires así – apostilló divertido – no me e vuelto loco, es que soy feliz y quiero que todos vean lo guapo que es mi pareja, que a pesar de las circunstancias, estoy orgullosos de ti – _"si fuera cierto"_ pensó el menor, pero tenia un nudo que no le permitía responder – sé que te cuesta asimilar mis palabras Kakashi, que me e estado auto compadeciendo y que si no fuera por ti, hace mucho tiempo que estaría hundido, o posiblemente ya no formaría parte de este mundo.

-Minato – interrumpió exhalando fuertemente - , mira, no es necesario que digas todo eso, yo nunca te e exigido nada y no voy a…

-Precisamente por eso, Kakashi, porque no entiendo como me has aguantado, muchas veces me e puesto a pensar que soy un maldito y que te mereces a alguien mejor, pero también soy demasiado cobarde y egoísta como para dejarte ir, tal vez no me creas y te preguntes ¿Por qué hasta ahora es que te estoy revelando todo esto? No puedo evitar analizar mis acciones en el pasado y darme cuenta de que soy un bastardo insensible, que saque provecho de ti y no te ofrecí nada a cambio, – para ese momento la postura de ambos hombres había cambiado por completo, Kakashi se había incorporado sentándose sobre la cama, y Minato se encontraba arrodilladlo sobre la misma, justo enfrente del otro – la llegada de Naruto me a hecho replantearme las cosas, me da tanta vergüenza que no sé como disculparme contigo…

-Minato, déjalo ya – interrumpió demasiado afectado, esperó años para escuchar esas palabras, pero ahora que lo hacía, no se sentía tan cómodo, el resentimiento reprimido quería salir a flote y no estaba seguro de que fuera buen momento.

-¡No Kakashi! Déjame hablar, de verdad son varias cosas las que quiero decirte, necesito desahogarme y…

-Y tú, tú, tú y siempre tú ¿No es así? - cortó esta vez perdiendo un poco el control.

-Kakashi – musitó sorprendido.

-¡Kakashi nada! Minato, te estoy diciendo que no estoy con ánimos de escucharte ahora, la tensión por la que estoy atravesando en estos momentos es demasiada, hay cosas que tú no sabes y que yo e tenido que cargar todos estos años, estoy al borde del colapso y sí, tal vez sea mi culpa, por tragármelas solo, por cumplir una promesa que jamás debí echarme encima, por creer que podría con algo que lamentablemente siempre amenazaba con salirse de mis manos, que inevitablemente alcanzó magnitudes de las que no pude hacerme cargo, no es tu culpa, ni la de nadie más, es mía por no hablarlo a tiempo, por no oponerme a lo que aparentemente era mi destino, por sobajarme y adoptar una faceta tan pasiva y apocada, me e convertido en algo que no soy, un mártir, me veo y me analizo y me doy asco, porque yo no era así, porque e confundido mi amor por ti con falso sacrificio, no te imaginas lo frustrado que estoy, pero tengo muy claro que no es tu culpa, es mía – siseó con coraje, empuñando entre sus manos las mantas de la cama – ahaa – gruñó – no quiero arruinar tus momento de paz, Minato, sé que hace años que no la experimentas, pero ahora que has abierto las compuertas, realmente me es difícil quedarme callado.

Decir que Minato estaba asombrado era poco, la cara de estupefacción que se cargaba era hasta cómica, era difícil asimilar la retahíla de palabras emitidas por el Hatake, no entendía la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, pero el enojo y frustración eran claramente palpables, sabía que se merecía todos esos reclamos y al parecer apenas estaban empezando, tragaba saliva nervioso y excitado, pues el coraje que dejaba salir Kakashi era muy atrayente. Sí, podían llamarlo enfermo, por sentir ese calorcito naciendo y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, justo cuando el de cabello plata se estaba desahogando, pero de verdad que nunca había visto al otro con ese grado de seguridad y desesperación, quiso retener mas tiempo una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro, pero no pudo y puso la mueca más boba; aunque Kakashi ya la había visto en el pasado, hace muchos años.

¿Te estas riendo? – Cuestionó mas ofendido - ¿De verdad te causa gracia todo lo que te estoy diciendo? - indignado intentó levantarse de la cama y salir de ese lugar, él se estaba abriendo y lo menos que esperaba era… no sabia realmente lo que esperaba, pero claro que lo que estaba obteniendo en ese momento no era una opción.

-¡No, Kakashi espera! – le atajó jalándolo por un brazo, el Hatake se revolvió queriendo liberarse, pero para frenar cualquier avance, Minato se le trepó encima, manteniendo sus rostros muy juntos – No te enfades, por favor, déjame explicarte porque mi reacción, no me estaba burlando, por favor, escúchame – pidió desesperado.

Kakashi respiraba agitado, no quería ver a Minato a los ojos, pues sabía que la mirada azulina le convencería, pero era inevitable escapar ¿verdad?

-Tienes cinco Minutos – advirtió. Esperaba que la explicación fuera coherente, o ya podía irse despidiendo de él, ya no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse, ya no más.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos, no me voy a justificar en esta ocasión, la historia me pide manejar las escenas de este modo, me siento cómoda con la manera en que la trama fluye y lamento si de pronto no están muy de acuerdo.**

**Les informo que los rr están contestados y les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, sus sugerencias son tomadas en cuenta en lo que me es posible, nos vemos el siguiente Sábado, que tengan excelente semana.**

**Nelra: gracias por tomarte el tiempo, te pido paciencia, todo lleva un ritmo y sé que tal vez las parejas ajenas al Narusasu no les sean muy atrayentes, pero son para darle mas forma a la trama, me es inevitable no incluirlas. hummm... espero puedas entenderlo. ^^**


End file.
